Finding Monsters
by carry-on-my-wayward-sanity
Summary: The year of the 65th Game was a gorgeous year as Finnick Odiar is. The year of the 71st Game was ruthless as Johanna Mason is. The 72nd Game was as Golden as it's Victor Cassia Redwood. This is the story of how the Capitol's Golden Girl came to be. Rated T for now may change later. *Completed*
1. Fate, Chance, and Bad Luck

The little monsters weren't under my bed, or even inside my head...no I was the monster of all monsters. They forced me into an arena of death and sadly I came out on top.

Growing up in District Seven wasn't a walk in the park, every day your will to live was challenged endlessly if you faltered for even a moment District Seven would chew you up and spit you out.

I learned every lesson in life the hard way; by age eight I was working alongside my father in the lush forest that surround our home. By age thirteen I was a master at plant identification and finally by the time I was fifteen I had mastered the axe. Also the art of climbing and cutting down trees is among my list of skills. On my sixteenth birthday my father died in a logging accident, when a redwood crushed him. After that incident I shut down emotionally and became a shell of my former self.

Then I volunteered for the Games.

(Flashback)

"_Kai! Stop it!" I laugh as he tries stepping on the back of my boots._

_Kai completely ignores my protests by making another attempt at my boots. I take off in a slight run laughing with my books held tightly to my chest, attempting to get far enough away so that he can't reach me. Knowing he would come after me I start to dodge between trees. At one point he gets close enough to see which trees I weaved through. I dodge a big spruce and run around it so I end up behind Kai. If I hadn't laughed we probably would have gone all the way home like that. Kai whips around stopping dead in his tracks, I hardly had enough time to stop. We end up nose to nose, staring into each other's eyes, his brilliant blue-green ones meeting my stormy blue-greys._

_Kai and I had decided to take the long way home and go through the Pine Woods instead of the old boring dirt road. We had our last class of the required semester and we wanted to celebrate and have some fun before returning to work._

"_What are you looking at?" Kai asks playfully_

"_Well not much." I say with fake sarcasm._

_A smile crosses his face and I return it. In that moment we are just two kids fooling around in the woods, in the next few weeks to come we would be rejoining our father's in the forest in the same area cutting down trees and prepping them to go off to the mill._

_Kai and I have been best friends since we had learned to count. There are some tree swings by the schoolhouse and that day and I had really wanted to swing on but had no one to push me. He had been the only there so I simply just went up to him and asked if he would push me. At first he shied away and told me he didn't like strangers so I introduced myself and told him that we were neighbors and not strangers. He finally gave in and pushed me on the swings. We spent all day pushing each other and chatting as five-year-old children do. When our fathers came looking for us they walked back with us and I said good night. Every day after that we would meet up at the swings and talk until it was time to go home._

_Kai understood me, unlike anyone else. He knew when I needed to laugh, or needed a hug. He would also make sure I got my homework done, and that I understood everything. Kai was my saving grace and always had been. I just never realized just how much I really did need him._

_As we walked out of the forest and into the town, something felt off. I couldn't place it and there were too many people out._

"_Why aren't these people at work?" I whisper to Kai._

_He just shrugged his shoulders and listened to the random bits of conversation as we walked trying to piece it all together. We finally made our way to our houses and as our routine I followed Kai into his house._

"_Mom! I'm home!" Kai shouts._

"_Kai is Cassia with you?" She asks_

"_Yeah, Mrs. Mayberry I'm right here." I say brightly_

"_Kai will you walk Cassia to her house her mother was looking for her. It seemed urgent." Kai's mom explains_

"_Yeah, come on Cass." Kai says ushering me out_

"_I wonder what she needs me for." I think aloud._

_Kai just shrugged his shoulder, he knew just as little as I did. It took only 20 seconds to walk over to my house and get through the door._

"_Mom? Where are you? Mrs. Mayberry said you were looking for me." I yell out_

_A man who I recognized as one of my father's friends appeared from the kitchen. His face was sullen and creased with sadness._

"_Ahh, do you know where my mom is?" I ask him_

"_Cassia you need to come with me." He says quietly_

"_Why? Where are my mom and dad?" I ask as a panicked feeling set over me._

"_Please just come to the living room." He says motioning for me to come._

_I followed his directions cautiously, and walked into the room. Kai followed me just out of habit. We find my mom and my younger sister Calla sobbing in Mr. Mayberry's arms._

"_Dad?" Kai asks with genuine surprise._

"_Mom?" My voice wavered_

"_I'm so sorry Cassie." She sobbing loudly_

"_Will someone tell me what's going on!?" I ask getting annoyed._

"_There was an accident. In the Redwoods…" My father's friend began from behind me_

"_No…no…no please." I say turning around._

"_Your father couldn't get out from under it soon enough. It crushed him." The man says_

_The air disappeared from my chest, and I dropped to my knees._

"_I'm so sorry. If I hadn't seen it myself I wouldn't be able to say it was him. The body was unrecognizable._

"_No, no, no…no! NO! Oh God. No!" I scream out falling to my knees._

_Kai falls next to me wrapping me in his arms. I bury my face in the crook of his neck, he holds me as I scream and sob. I faintly remember myself repeating, "No…no…no please."_

_I don't know how long we sat there in the same spot not moving. Eventually I remembered falling into a fitful sleep and having Kai carry me to my bed._

"_Don't leave me please. Please don't leave me." I say grabbing onto Kai's shirt_

"_I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." He says_

_I don't have the energy to respond, and I fall back into the blackness. I don't know how long I slept for, but it was dark when I woke up. Instantly remembering everything I let out a whimper._

"_Shh, I'm right here Cass." Kai says_

_I wrap myself around him burying my face into his chest and begin silent crying. He whispers comforting things into my hair, and he eventually rocks me back to sleep._

_The next time I awake a scream ripped its way out of my throat, and I begin violently shaking._

"_He's dead. Kai he's dead!" I scream out in emotional pain._

_My heart feels as if it has been through the shredder and then ripped even further. My chest feels as if there is a hole where my heart belonged. The edges were jagged and raw. I felt like if I didn't physically hold myself together I would fall apart. I wrapped my arms around myself doing my best to keep myself together; I curled in on myself and just whimpered as the tears fell down my face._

"_It's going to be okay Cass. I'll take care of you I promise." Kai says wrapping my up from behind._

_I stayed like that for the next two days. I would fall into a fitful sleep only to wake up screaming, trying to hold myself together. Then Kai would come and promise me things as I cried myself back to a fitful sleep only to wake up screaming again. After the second day my mother had enough of it._

"_Get out of bed." She demands._

_I didn't move, I couldn't._

"_Cassia, get up and get yourself together. I know this will be hard but get up."_

_I started to get angry and I could almost feel it vibrating my body._

"_Come on. You need to get up." She repeats_

_That did it._

"_How can you even say that!? How are you not grieving!? Your husband, my father is dead!" I scream at her whipping up into a sitting position._

"_I know Cassie, I know your hurting but you need to move on." She says as plain as could be_

"_MOVE ON!? How can I move on!? Dad is dead! You want me to move on!" I scream_

"_Yes, he wouldn't want us to live like this." She says plainly_

"_You never loved him did you? You never loved him! If you loved him you wouldn't be able to stand right now! How dare you!" I scream at her_

_Her face reddened and before I could see what she was doing her hand came a crossed my face in a hard, powerful slap._

"_Don't you ever say things like that again! I loved your father very much! I know that he wouldn't have wanted us to live like this." She says coldly_

"_No, no you don't know." I say holding my cheek, tears gushing down my cheeks._

"_Get up. Now." My mother demands._

_I just lay back down curling up and wrapping my arms around me. She let out a huff and left._

_Kai comes in a few minutes later._

"_I'm sorry. Don't be mad. I have to do this okay?" He says sadly_

_He picks me up, and out of instinct I wrap my legs around him. I realize that he's taking me downstairs. I protest half-heartedly. He sits down on the couch, and pulls my legs to one side of him, as I hide under his chin._

"_Cassia, I made you some soup." My mother says offering the bowl to me._

_When I don't take it, Kai takes it and she leaves._

"_Come on. You need to eat. It's been two days Cass." He pleads._

_I shake my head._

"_Come on. It's your mom's broccoli and cheese soup. How can you turn that down?" He says in fake disbelief._

"_Come on just a few bites, for me." He says when I don't respond._

_When I still don't respond, he physically sits me up and raises a spoonful to my mouth._

"_Just a couple. I promise." He says encouraging me._

_I look at him and he smiles. I decided that maybe he will leave me alone if I take a bite. So I take the bite of soup, it taste like nothing but the heat is inviting._

"_Thank you. Just few more." Kai says brightly._

_He feeds me a few more bites, but I start feeling sick, and the pain is making itself known again. I had forgotten for a few minutes, when it began to be too much I buried myself back into Kai._

"_Okay, good enough for now. Thank you." He whispers as the tears return._

_A week later I walk down the stairs and curl up on the couch with a blanket. I have a sweater, long pants, and socks on and I'm freezing. Always freezing. I begin to fall asleep when I hear my mom's voice._

"_I don't know what to do anymore Margo. When I look at her she looks like my daughter but it's like she isn't even here. Her eyes are dead, the glow she used to have is gone. She's so pale but the circles under her eyes are so dark, but all she does is sleep. I can't get her to eat more than a few bites, and neither can Kai. I mean at least she's out of bed, but she sits on the couch and staring at the wall when she's awake. I try talking to her and it's like she doesn't even hear me. It's like she's dead inside. When the tree crushed Clark, it's like it crushed Cassia's spirit with him. I'm afraid that if she doesn't snap out of it she'll die, if she doesn't snap out of it before the Reaping I know I'll lose her. I know it's almost a year away but I still worry." My mom voices her fears to Mrs. Mayberry._

"_I know it's hard Kate but just keep trying. You both are hurting and you both are dealing with it differently. You just need to understand that she is sixteen, and just lost her father. She probably doesn't know how to cope." Mrs. Mayberry suggests._

"_I don't know. I'm just scared. I wish she could understand me like Calla does but then again I will I could understand Cassia. The two are like different planets. I know the death took its toll on Calla but she was more of a Mommy's girl. I just wish Cassia would see reason, I can't lose her Margo I can't." I hear my mom's voice waver_

_I ended up falling asleep, before I can hear the continuation of their conversation._

_The days blurred together and before I knew it 2 months had gone by. It was time to go out and work in the Pine Woods with Kai and his father. I threw myself into the work._

_Coming home I was exhausted, and mother as usual shoved what little food she could get down my throat. After that I would wash myself up and go to bed. The next day I would get up and repeat. That's how I continued on. I didn't feel, I didn't think, I only moved out of muscle memory and the need to be close to my father this way. It took 4 months to cut down the quota needed to send to the Capitol._

_After the fieldwork was done, there was nothing. I became a part of the couch once more. I didn't want to live like this, but at the same time, I didn't want to live at all. So I stayed in limbo for the remainder of the year. (End Flashback) _

I was getting dressed and all I could think was "Fuck the Capitol I want to go back to sleep." I was just finishing up when my mother's voice came from the door.

"Cassie? Can I come in?" My mom asks knocking on the door.

"Yeah." I reply with my raspy voice

"You look beautiful darling." She says with a tight smile.

I just stand there. I feel dead. I wish I were.

"Before you go I wanted to talk." She says nervously

I nod.

"Just know whatever happens next I will always love you so very much. Your father would say the same. Just remember 'No matter how, no matter where, I will always be there. I am here in your heart. No need to be scared.'" She says repeating our family's mantra.

I nod again with tears in my eyes.

"I love you and I'm sorry if I've pushed you to hard. Just know that I will always love you baby girl." She says kissing my forehead.

I instantly hug her, and for a few minutes we are okay. Then reality comes back with Kai knocking on the door.

Walking to the reaping is always nerve wrecking. Kai and I would walk hand in hand down to the Justice Building. Once we are signed in we take our respective places.

"Welcome! We are slightly behind schedule. So we'll skip the video and go right to the drawing." The District 7 escort says cheerily.

There is little response to the festive escort.

"For the girls." She says reaching in

"Alice Ashhallow!" The escort declares.

Oh no, not Alice. Her brother was in last year's Games and Mr. Ashhallow was shattered. Alice and Alex were all that Mr. Ashhallow had. When the twins were born their mother died shortly after the birth. She had always been a sickly woman my mother had always said.

Alice is 18 years old; if she had just gotten through this year without being reaped she would have been safe.

I watch her emerge from the crowed into the aisle that lead up to the stage. Sudden Mr. Ashhallow is running after her.

"No! No, you can't take my daughter! Please don't take her! She is all that I have left! Please!" He begs as he wraps his arms around Alice in a feeble attempt to protect her.

He Peacekeepers descend on them. Mr. Ashhallow cries tear into my heart and brings back memories of my own father. Everyone watches the horror show as it happens knowing not to get involved. It brings back the hot, and searing jagged edges of the figurative hole in my chest. It brings back the pain that I had become so good at pushing away. Then I'm unable to watch because it just becomes too painful. I listen to the pained cries of Mr. Ashhallow and Alice trying to console him. She tell him that she loves him, and that she'll see him soon enough. When I hear her utter those words it is then that I break.

"I volunteer!" I yell out raising my hand.

I hear my mother scream.

Mr. Ashhallow falls silent, and I turn to face Alice.

"I volunteer as tribute." I deadpan, as I meet Alice's eyes.

She is in shock, but I can see the wonderment and thankfulness in her eyes. The Peacekeepers move from Ashhallows to me and lead me up to the stage and I can hear my mother sobbing as I walk.

"What is your name my dear." The escort asks me as I'm brought up on the stage.

"Cassia Redwood." I say defiantly

I vaguely hear gasps, but I ignore them listening for the boy's to be called.

"Kai Mayberry." I hear and I almost fall to my knees.

I was sitting motionless on a soft plush couch made for two,

"What the hell is taking that god damned mentor of ours so long?!" I say irritated

In the past few hours I've felt and said more than I have in close to two weeks.

Next to me sat Kai, at least he didn't volunteer...god my sanity has officially left me. After waiting forever with a nervous twitching Kai.

"Kai! Stop twitching! You're making me nervous." I tell him

When our great and mighty mentor walked in my mouth dropped. He was young late twenties and he had short spiked jet black hair, fairly tanned skin, light muscles on his arms, and he was tall at least 6'0, then I looked into his eyes and they were a shining light blue. He wore black faded jeans with a black muscle shirt (he has a six pack; drool!) and then I looked down and saw he didn't have any shoes on…or socks?

He's smoking hot something was bound to be off. I looked back into his magical blue eyes and he was looking right at me, SHIT! He flashed me his pearly whites in the form of a smirk that said 'I'm sexy and I know it' he sat across from us and slouched back putting his hands behind his head then rested his long feet on the coffee table that was separating us. When he finally spoke I almost melted away, his voice was deep and velvety.

"So you're this year's sacrifices, huh?" He said sadly sarcastic

"W-what?!" Kai stutters

_Well my asshole detector is going off._

"I'll use the word 'tribute' then to help put you at ease." He laughs coldly

_Yes you're a genuine asshole..._

"What is your name?" I ask harshly

"I'm Zebka your mentor. I'm here to teach you how to not die as painfully as you most likely will. You are Cassia Redwood, and you are Kai Mayberry, right? So what are your skills?" Zebka asked as if he was bored.

Both Kai and I just sat thinking in suffocating silence for several minutes, until finally Kai spoke up.

"I can climb fairly well; I've handled an axe a time or two, but I mostly worked in the factories lifting heavy weight." Kai explained sheepishly

After Kai was done talking Zebka looked to me as a signal to speak.

"Well I worked in the forest cutting down trees, so I'm good with an axe, I can climb trees all day, and I'm really good with plant identification." I explain haughtily

"Can either of you swim?" Zebka asked us

"No..." We both answer

"You're chances of survival just went down again. Seven is doomed once again this year!" Zebka said hopelessly and threw his hands up in the air.

_Ass_...

After that we only 'chatted' with Zebka for a few more minutes before Bezemy our escort came in all smiley and happy. Now I thought the escort from District Twelve was a loon. Oh, how very wrong I was. Bezemy tops them all.

She was young mid-twenties, thin, standing at about 5'5, her skin was an ivory color due to make-up I'm sure. Her outfit my god it looked like a rainbow threw up all over her and she was covered in glitter like she bathed in the shit. Her outfit consisted of a very puffy rainbow/glitter skirt that stopped at the top of her knees, a rainbow/glitter halter-top that stopped at the top of her belly button, and on her feet she wore light pink ten-inch heels that were covered in glitter. Her make-up was piss your pants laughing bad, and her hair was a bit too tight with puffy curls and colored light pink with colorful highlights here and there and everywhere! I wonder if she dresses herself. Wow scary thought!

She was a very happy cheery person the kind you sometimes just want to slap because they're so happy. Bezemy and Zebka don't get along they are always arguing about something. Zebka acts like a child and Bezemy is like an annoying older sister; but they give an odd comfort...well Zebka can sometimes break that comfort by just being himself but nothing is ever perfect.

Soon night had fallen and we ate. Zebka eats like a god damned pig, and then Oh Lord he threw mashed potatoes at Bezemy. Now she may be wearing ten-inch heels but that woman can fucking move in them let me tell you!

After dinner Bezemy lead me to my room and told me to rest up because we would be arriving in the capitol tomorrow. My room was very spacious, the walls were plain white with gold leaf designs all over the place, my floor was a shining marble, there was a queen size bed with plain spotless white blankets and pillows, a nightstand on either side of the bed with lamps on them, and two doors one leading to I hoped a bathroom and the other was a closet. I take a long shower after I was done doing everything I stayed in just standing under the warm water letting it sooth my aching muscles. When I finally get out of the shower I dry myself off with a towel, brush my teeth and hair, walk back into my room and got a long sleeve black shirt, with gray sweats, and purple underwear from my dresser. After forcing myself to pull the clothes on, I crawled into bed and soon fell into a nightmare filled slumber, with my past demons promising to never let me go.


	2. Coffee, Cows, and Concussions

Here's chapter 2! If you could review that would be great! Reviews = inspiration = quicker updates!

**Some people just hate mornings...and cows...yeah cows.**

I was deep asleep when the sound of someone yelling pulled me from the darkest depths of my slumber. I looked out my window that I had failed to take notice of last night and saw that it was a little before dawn; who in their right mind would be up at this hour yelling their head off. Curious and slightly ticked off I crawled out of bed, running my hand through my messy long wavy honey blonde hair trying to tame it even if just a little. As soon as my bare feet hit the cold marble floor a shiver ran up my spine and goose bumps appeared all over my arms and legs.

I left my room and walked down the hallway from last night my bare feet making small tapping sounds as I walked toward the source of the yelling. When I caught movement out of the corner of my right eye and stopped walking whipping my head to the right. I ran to the nearest window as I looked out I could not believe what I was seeing. Cows. Lots and lots of cows. I open the window and am deafened by the shear amount of noise the large animals were making. There was just an endless amount of cows! Even with all the noise they were making the angry yells of a man simply refused to be silenced. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't heard anyone enter until they tapped me on my right shoulder, I was so startled I jumped and hit my head on the window.

"Son of a bitch!" I groan as I rub the forming bump on my head.

"My mom ain't no bitch Cassia, thank you very much." Kai laughs

I turn to see the amusement alight in his eyes and laughter on his lips.

"Well good morning Cassia! Well from the look of things I'd say we are in district 10!" Bezemy just about giggles.

"Did the yelling wake you guys up too?" I ask annoyed as the yells and profanities continue.

"Yeah, as it turns out Zebka isn't a morning person." Kai says giving a nervous laugh as he rubs the back of his neck

"I don't blame him one bit. Being up this early is inhumane." I tell them completely serious and out raged.

They both shake their heads trying not to laugh at my apparent ridiculousness.

"Now. Where is the coffee?" I say aloud more to myself than anyone else.

"Well then how about we have coffee and breakfast, while Zebka yells at the cows?" She says as if it's complete normalcy.

"You fucking cows get out of the damn way!" We hear Zebka scream as if on cue.

"Wow." Is all I can say.

"If you fucking cows don't fucking move I will turn you into fucking hamburgers!" He continues.

I look to Kai who is barley containing himself.

"Oh I swear on Finnick Odiar that if you don't move your damn fucking cows this instant there will be repercussions!" He screams in a farmers face.

Bezemy is just beyond herself as she hums and giggles.

How someone can be so damn cheery at the crack of fucking dawn is so fucking beyond me it's downright fucking disturbing.

Zebka stalks passed us muttering about the cows and how great a cheeseburger patty melt sounds good.

When I turned to answer Bezemy my eyes almost popped out of my head and I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't just seeing things.

Her hair was in fuzzy curls with stray hairs sticking up here and there. Her outfit consisted of a halter top that looked like a big pink ball of cotton candy or maybe a cloud, she has pink short shorts on that had the cotton candy looking stuff looping around her waist and where the shorts ended there was more of the cotton candy looking stuff. On her feet are just balls of the pink shit! Her whole outfit including her hair was pink, even her long cat like fake nails her a glittering pink.

"Oh my you know Kai had the same reaction you just did! I knew I looked good but not this good! Well then let's go to the dining cart and eat!" She squeals as if it was necessary.

She bounces all the way to the door and happily headed to the dining cart; Leaving me and Kai behind. I looked at Kai and at that moment he let out a bursting laugh. His short inky black hair that just barely touched his ears was messy but more tamed then mine, and his beautiful blue/green eyes were popping thanks to his fair complexion. Which he gained after working in the factories all the time. His eyes are shinning with amusement and happiness; in that moment I didn't feel hollow. I felt almost at peace, like the world wasn't fucked up; like people weren't suffering every day in all the 12 districts; like 23 children aren't sent to their premature deaths every year for the sake of the capitols amusement. However nothing lasts forever, soon Kai got his laugher under control and the hollowness returned having chased the bliss away. Scolding myself for allowing myself to feel even the smallest bit of hope. Once he was done he straightened up and we were eye to eye, as we were both 5'7.

"I knew that capitol people were a bit fruity, but to think they are this bad, it's a scary thought." He says

"Here's a scary thought. What if Bezemy is the most normal of all the capitol people?" I say in a horrified tone.

"Holy shit Cassia, as if I didn't have enough to worry about or be scared of!" He shivers

"I'm just saying, it's a possibility." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"You're words do little to comfort me, Oh great and wise Cassia seer of all!

"Ass!" I sneer

"Bitch!" Kai retorts

"Dick!" I yell

"Crotch!" He yells back

"Bastard!" I just barley scream

"You know I do recall having this conversation with you before, I just can't remember when?" Kai says with fake recognition.

"Let's just call it a tie this time and go eat breakfast." I laugh

"Good idea!" He says with a small smile.

We sat down with Bezemy and I finally got my beloved coffee. Zebka joined us after having yelled at the cows, the farmers, and the train operators, and then there was us the poor souls that Zebka had awaken. It's sad but true no one could escape the wraith of Zebka Walkers. When we finally got to the Capitol, what I saw blew my mind and shocked me into silence_. _


	3. Knives, Plans, and Gold

So Hi again! Starbright wrote this one! Hope you enjoy it! Please please review! I'm begging!

* * *

Purple is for the Royal's and Gold is for the Rich

After the Cow and Zebka ordeal it was fairly quiet. I refused to talk strategy with Zebka because I knew I had a 2% chance of getting out alive.

We still had about six days until we got to the Capitol with District 7 being the furthest away. So in an attempt to keep myself from going insane I took advantage of the on-board gym; I had muscles but (after laying around for a year which wasn't good for my then toned body at all) I lost them. I worked out for hours on end, only stopping to grab some water and a protein type bar that Zebka and Bezemy insist I eat to avoid passing out. Kai will sometimes join me but he works out for an entirely different reason.

This went on for the next four days. I would wake up eat breakfast and then work out, skip lunch and then clean-up for dinner. I ate in silence while Kai, Zebka and Bezemy talked freely about just about everything.

"Which Districts do you think will be the first to be obliterated?" Kai asked.

"Most likely 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, possibly 11 and of course 12. Basically everyone who's not a Career." Zebka says coolly

"So you think both of us will die?" Kai asks nervously

"What I'm saying is that you have a very good chance of not living." Zebka says bluntly

"Oh…I see you." Kai says

At this point I look up at Kai who has turn an ash-y green color.

"I thought the point of having a mentor was so that you had a better chance to win?" I asked rhetorically.

"Well it depends on who a mentor gets as a tribute and who is trainable." Zebka tells me

"And Kai isn't? Kai is the most adaptable person you'll ever meet." I say offended

"Yes that I won't have the pleasure of seeing again after the Games." Zebka say icily

"Excuse me!? How about you just kill him now!?" I yell

"That dear is against the law. I would also be kinder to him in death." Zebka retorts.

I feel the blood rush to my face, knowing that it's bright red by this point. I stand up, wrapping my fingers around my steak knife. Before I can think the knife is whizzing through the air and places itself in the wall by his head.

"You'd better sit down young lady and finish you dinner." Zebka says calmly as he pulls the knife from the wall and sets it next to his own.

"I'm afraid that I'm full!" I yell

"_SIT DOWN!" _Zebka screams.

Terrified to do anything else, I sit.

"NOW! I'm 28 years old and I've been doing this for 10 years! I know who will die and who won't! I've seen countless kids just like you die in an instant! I've got pretty good at this figuring out will die and who might have a chance. It's a 50/50 chance you can either be on the right side of the 50 or the wrong side. It's up to you!" Zebka say perturbed

I simply stare at him in awe. Never had I imagined that Zebka could actually be more than an asshole.

"Now it's your choice if you want to fight for your life or you can die with cowardice on your lips." Zebka says and gives me a pointed look.

For the rest of dinner we all sit in silence. Bezemy doesn't dare breathe a word either. After our plates were taken away Zebka left and we all dispersed.

After a few hours of tossing and turning I've changed my mind completely.

"I don't want to die Dad." I whisper in hopes of him actually listening wherever he might be. I give up on sleep a few minutes later and I decide to go to the viewing room to watch all of the reaping from this year. I skip over our District and go right to 8's.

"They won't stand a chance against you if you'd actually apply yourself. Zebka's voice comes from behind me.

"I don't want to die." I confirm

"That's a start." He says

"To better answer the first question you asked Kai and I. I can throw knives or wield an axe, I can climb trees and I'm fairly stealthy. Ask my Mom about that last one I think I took about 10 years off her life by sneaking around in the dark and scaring her." I tell him.

"Alright now that is something I can work with." Zebka smiles.

I just nod and he sits down next to me. We watch the rest of the reaping and Zebka rewinds it so we can talk about who's who and what their strengths are. By District 5 I've fallen asleep. I dream of ways to win and ways I could die.

The next two days Zebka and I talk strategy after dinner and we come up with a plan A and a plan B.

"Okay now that we've got it all planned out. If you'd looked out the window you'll see that we are just outside of the Capitol.

I jump up and run to the window. I hear Kai's soft steps coming up behind me and resting his hands on my shoulders.

My mouth gaps open. Everything is draped, and bathed in purple and gold. Buildings, streets, streets signs and most of all people.

"It's this seasons colors. They go perfectly together! My favorite designer is coming out with a new line of clothing and he's calling it Royals and Riches." Bezemy babbles happily.

As we pull up to the Training Center people are everywhere cheering us on and telling us good luck. It's slightly frightening.

We get up to our apartments and again I'm struck in awe of the beauty of it.

"It's gorgeous isn't it? I designed it myself!" Bezemy says proudly

"I'm at loss for words so I just shake my head.

"We have about an hour and a half before dinner. So why don't you both go and change and get washed up. You also might want to begin acquainting yourself with your rooms." Bezemy say cheerily.

We all make our way to our own rooms. As I walk into my mine I suddenly make a very high pitch squeaky noise.

Everything is gold and has been inlaid with silver decorations. The walls, the bed spread, the doors, the desk, the shelves, the windows, the inside of the closet, the carpet, even the bathtub! This next week I'll spend in my own golden world.

"The room suits you Golden Girl." Zebka says from the doorway

I'm about to say something but he just walks away leaving me to stare in wonder.


	4. Hope, Leaves, and Chariots

The Capitol is a beautiful and strange place; people act and dress so different….it's scary.

We didn't have a moments rest when we got to the Capitol, Kai and I were taken to meet our stylist's; I knew nothing about mine except it was a women and her name was Venily. I was sitting in a room surrounded by clothes of all colors and before me was a giant mirror attached to a makeup dresser.

When I finally hear a door opening I was beyond bore out of my mind; I was about to turn to her and give her a few choice words when she started talking to me.

"Wow you're actually pretty, I thought you would be big and all manly sense you're from District 7." She said in genuine awe.

"And I thought you would be all colorful and weird looking considering you're from the Capitol." I replied harshly

"Sorry to disappoint you but it's just a plain black dress and black heels today." She states simply

"Why are you in such awe that I'm 'pretty'? I'm sure you could have made that comment and not acted all surprised. You can drop the act. I mean it's not like you haven't seen me before. The Reaping is televised."

"I don't watch The Reaping. I never do. " She tells me simply

"Right. Like I said you can drop that "We 'actually care' act. It's getting old." I say coldly

"I'm being complete honest with you dear. I don't watch them, I find them quite morbid actually." She says

I look at her trying to find any trace of a lie, but I come up with none. I just shake my head and shrug.

"Well then I've already got the costume design done for you." She says excitedly.

That is how I met Venily Wailings a very popular stylist with teenagers and young adults.

After I met Venily she had her 'Fab Team' as she calls them take me to a different room where that bathed me in exotic shampoos, conditioners, body gels, and all other sorts of things. Next they waxed every inch of my body. To say that I could write an entire dictionary of cursing phrases, would be an understatement. I could write at least two.

After they had ripped every hair that wasn't on my head, they put this cooling lotion on me. It was like I had already died and gone to Heaven.

"Alright. That's enough for now. Get some sleep. We can't have bags and dark circles under your eyes for the cameras tomorrow." Venily says all business like.

I just nod my head and head to the window sill. Climbing up onto the padded seat, I settle myself and look down.

"Here, this should help you sleep. Even though you're tired, you'll toss and turn all night." She explains as she hands me a vile of blue liquid.

I look at her cautiously, and take the vile.

"I know what you're thinking. It's just sleep serum. Take half or you'll be out for the next two days." She explains

I just nod my head, it's not like I actually will take it. I listen to her as she walks to the door, as I turn back to the window.

"Oh and Cassia. If I did kill you, then I would die myself. But I like living." She says as she walks out the door.

I look down at the vile, and shrug. I carefully drink half and sit for a moment. I begin to feel the effect almost immediately. I quickly go find my room, I climb in and get comfortable. Soon after I fall into a dreamless, drug induce sleep.

*Line Break*

They say the world is the kindest in the early hours of the day. When you can start fresh, and begin anew. Well those people are wrong. Waking up this morning was pure hell. I was blissfully floating in a sea of darkness, when Venily thought it would be a great idea to dump a glass of ice water on me. To say it was shocking would be a complete understatement.

"Hello? Earth to Cassia?" Brad says snapping his fingers to get my attention.

"Yeah? What?" I say blinking rapidly

"Can you tilt your chin up for me please? I need to contour you jaw line." He asks politely.

I tilt my chin back slightly and Brad mumbles a thank you.

I'm currently sitting in a make-up chair and I've been here for so damn long that my ass has fallen asleep.

After Venily effetely woke me up she made me drink a bowl of transparent orange liquid, that strangely tasted of the chicken broth that we had back home. After I was finished, she rushed me to the shower, she washed my hair and scrubbed me clean. The whole process was just plain awkward, and painful. After I dried myself off, she sat me down in this damned chair and handed me a cup of coffee.

That was two hours ago. After Venily left Poppy came in to do my hair. Poppy spent a good half hour just putting goop in my hair and then brushing it out. This happened maybe a minimum of 5 times. Slightly ridiculous but that's what the Capital is, is it not? Poppy then processed to push pin, after pin, after pin jabbing my scalp each and every _fucking_ time. Once she was done, Brad came in and started on my make-up.

So two hours later here I am. My scalp throbbing because of the damn pins, and I feel like my face has been glued into one position. I'm sure if I was to put my head down somewhere not only would Brad kill me, but another face would be staring back at me. I'm sure I look ridiculous.

"Okay there, we are all done." Brad says clapping excitedly

"Great! When can I take it off?" I ask hopeful

"Tonight after all the parties! I will be here to help you so it doesn't clog your pores." Brad explains with a huge smile.

I just nod my head and he leaves. Taking in the few moments of solitude, I ready myself for this afternoon. Opening Ceremonies are this afternoon, it still hasn't really occurred to me the severity of what I've gotten myself into.

"Okay! Time to get dressed!" Venily says as she walks in.

"Is there any possible chance I could get more coffee? I ask

Venily just turns around and hands me the cup she brought for me.

"Thank you" I reply gratefully

"You are very welcome. Now clothing. Your top is going to be uncomfortable, if you don't have good posture. Sit up straight, and don't move." She directs me

Fixing myself into a straighter position, I become more and more nervous about my outfit. I'm hoping and praying I won't be a tree.

"Now because I don't want you so see yourself or the costume just yet I need you to close your eyes." She simply states.

Closing my eyes hesitantly I begin to hear Venily rummaging around for things.

"Arms up." She asks

Carefully I raise my arms. I feel the hard smooth textured top wrapping around me.

"No straps?" I ask

"No. Now stay quiet. I need to concentrate." Venily snips

I feel the zipper going up my back, making the top that much tighter. At this point it's become hard to breathe.

"Alright, arms down. Left foot up." Venily instructs.

"Good now right foot." She continues.

The fabric of the skirt is rustling like leaves would in the wind. It was soft, light and hit right about my knees. The next thing I feel is cold metal wrapping around my arm.

"Okay open your eyes!" Venily say with more emotion in her voice than I have ever heard.

I'm stunned at the girl staring back at me. She is nothing like me. She gorgeous, and looks confident, proud even. My Hair is curled and pinned to frame my face, my makeup looks light and fresh. My eyes are dusted with brown shadow dusted with shimmer powder, and line with black kohl. My lips are natural with just balm on them making my lips look smooth.

My tops is a bark corset that twist around my chest and down to my torso. Thankfully Venily put enough thought into the top so that it was modest and covered my boobs. Continuing down my eyes stop at my skirt. It's made of golden leaves, which move when I do. They look real, but I reach down and find them to be a hard, shape holding fabric. The next thing that catches my eye is the gold arm bands that are wrapped around my arm. The band was detailed with leaves, it was about an inch and a half thick, wrapping around my arm three times. I then noticed I didn't have any shoes.

"Wow….this is…it's just…wow." I try to form words but nothing could do this justice.

"I know. It's very you isn't it?" Venily asks

"Me? Why would you say that this is me?' I ask.

"Because I can see it in your eyes. You have a taste for the finer things such as the skirt but are willing to live with what you can get like the rough nature of your top." She explains

I'm into much shock to even begin to think of an answer back, so I just stare at myself.

"You'll have to be careful where you walk though. You'll be going barefoot. Any type of thing on your feet would just off set the entire vibe." She tells me

I just nod and go with it. Knowing the Capital they might just carry me.

"Okay we have about 15 minutes before we have to head down. Kai has already gone down with Zebka. Are you hungry or do you just want to have a moment alone?" Venily asks

"Um can I have a moment and have more of that brothy stuff you gave me earlier?" I ask

A smile comes a crossed Venily's face and she nods.

I sit back down in the make-up chair and close my eyes. Taking a deep breath I clear my head and just try to stay calm.

This is it. It's the beginning of the end. I won't go down without a fight. I'll try not to worry about death just yet. I've still got the rest of today, the next three days for training and then interview night. Almost a week. I'll be okay, no matter what happens. Right? Right.

"Your foods ready Cassia." Venily says peeking in.

I just nod, and get up. She leads me to the table and I quickly drink own the broth. Feeling somewhat more stable than before I give Venily a nod and we are on our way.

Walking into the Coliseum is one of the most nerve wrecking things I ever had the pleasure of experiencing. So many people, sounds and the horses are slightly frightening.

"There is no way in hell I am getting into that thing with that beast attached to it!" I hear Kai yelling

Looking over to where his voice is coming from, I see a red faced Zebka and a bronzed hair man.

"You will get in the chariot, because I do not want to know what the consequences of letting you skip out are!" Zebka yells

"No, I'm not doing it. No way, no how. Never." Kai says shutting down all suggestions.

"Please talk some sense into him. Please!" Zebka says pleadingly as I walk up

I just nod as I walk up to the horse.

"Hello Beautiful, how are you?" I ask petting the giant black horse.

The horse nuzzles my face and I smile.

"You're a very good girl aren't you?" I keep one with the horse.

The horse just continues loving all the attention.

"Good girl." I whisper and press a kiss into her face.

"How much longer we have until show time?" I ask

"About 3 minutes." Zebka replies.

I nod and walk over taking Kai's hand. I lead him to the step up to the chariot and he just shake his head. So being the brave girl I am. I step up onto the platform and find that it's fairly solid. I hold my hand out for Kai, who eventually takes it and steps up with his eyes close.

"This is the easy part. Be brave. Were aren't dead yet." I whisper to him

"Seem pretty cozy, you both." The bronze haired man says

"Yeah, it is quite warm. Then again heat does rise." I retort with a smile

The man seems slightly taken back but quickly recovers with a large smile. He looks over to Zebka who just shrugs and smiles. He nods at me and walks away.

"Who was that?" I ask

"Finnick Odiar." Zebka say plainly.

I just nod, the name not having any significance to me. I look over at Kai who is nervously fidgeting. It's then I take notice of how he is dressed. He is wearing pants made of the same type of material as my skirt and has the same arm band but thick and less feminine. He was also left barefoot and I think much to his dismay shirtless. I also take note of his muscles. His arms, his chest, and torso. They're all built and I realize he isn't the boy that I thought he was. As I continue my way down I realize that he has 'V' lines. My heart races as the butterflies dance in my tummy. Looking away quickly, I compose myself. I take a deep breath and try to focus in.

"Cassia?' Venily's voice breaks through my calming attempts.

I look over to her and see her smiling warmly.

"It's okay." She says

I nod for what feels like the millionth time. I know if I open my mouth at this point that broth will just come up. She pulls me in for an unexpected hug.

"Don't get attached. Distance yourself. It will be easier." She whispers

Pulling away I can see she's dead serious. Once upon a time I believe Venily lost someone she loved, and she is just trying to save me the pain she felt.

I smile back at her as a thank you, she nods and walks away.

Thinking back, Kai and I have never been in a romantic type of relationship with each other. Though our friendship has never been just friendship. There's always been an affection we both hold for each other. It's the type of love that isn't just friends but not lovers. Maybe if we hadn't been reaped we might have actually fallen in love but that's not a possibility now.

"_Don't get attached. It will be easier." _Venily's words ring in my head

I'll do my best not too.

"Alright, it's time. Smile, you'll get sponsors that way. Try to connect with the crowd, why again sponsors. You're bright, beautiful people. We need that attraction. Rumor has it you both look better than 1 and 2 so use that to your advantage. Okay? Okay! Let's get this over with I'm starving." Zebka instructs.

"Ready?" Kai asks

"No, and I don't think I ever will be. Let's just get this over with. Don't forget to smile." I say with a drag in my voice.

Kai just pats my back and kisses my temple. Something so normal that he does, I'm now hype ware of. I can already feel the tugging in my chest because I know deep down I'm going to lose him.

The chariot jerks forward and Kai instantly has a death grip in the sides. As we slowly move forward I get a glimpse of District 1's tributes and think back to Zebka's words. Their costumes are dripping in blue and white stores. They are smiling, laughing and waving.

"Don't smile, smirk. We can't compete with 1 if we've happy go lucky. Act haughty and cocky." I whisper to Kai

He just nods, he just looks very nervous so I take his hand in mine. He looks at me and smiles. We continue moving and for I realize it we are just about to pull out.

The music, the cheering, Caesar's voice. It's so overwhelming, shocking really. Despite the shock I put on my game face and do my best to look as cocky as I can. I give a few waves, and watch as the citizen whom the wave was directed to almost faint. This just helps to add to my character as I sneer at the citizen.

We're about half way to the President when Kai wraps his arm around my waist. The crowd literally goes insane. Screaming, whistling, every noise imaginable. I cover Kai's hand with my own. The crowd gets impossibly louder.

Looking forward I find all the other tributes looking back at us. My eyes land on specifically the boy from district 1. He looks like he's ready to kill, his bloodlust is almost overwhelming. I give him my best 'don't worry I'll kill you first' face. His smile widens and before he looks away I wink at him, which throws him off completely. I grin so wide that my face might split in half. I look away before he can recover and focus in on what is going on around me. The President is just about to speak, and I look up at Kai. He looks more comfortable than he did before. He is still smirking and is carrying a spark of amusement in his eyes. The President's speech is over in the blink of an eye and we are back in front of the crowd.

As soon as we pull back into the underground cavern, I see Zebka. His face is expressionless and I'm slightly frightened. Our chariot pulls pull's up and Kai helps me out. We stand in silence for a moment and no one dares to speak.

"So…how did we do?" I venture

"How did you do?" Zebka asks back with a deathly calm voice

I just nod.

"Let's not discuss it here." Zebka says turning on his heel.

Venily, Kai's stylist Masques and Bezemy follow us as we all chase after Zebka. We get into the car which will take us back to the training center. No one speaks on the way back, and on our way up to our floor.

"Sit." Zebka says pointing to the couch.

We sit and wait for him to speak, but he doesn't. He just stands in front of us.

"I'm sorry. It was my idea." I say after minutes of silence.

"So it was you. I figured." Zebka muses.

"I'm sorry. How bad was it? Are we in trouble?" I ask

"Trouble? Bad? Cassia have you any idea what you just pulled out there?" Zebka asks

I just shake my head no.

"No? Not the slightest clue?" He continues

I shake my head no again.

I'm shocked as Zebka starts to laugh. I look over to Venily who just shrugs.

"Cassia you are fucking brilliant. Fucking brilliant." Zebka says

I'm taken back at first and confused.

"Sponsors! Sponsors everywhere! They loved you! Both of you!" Zebka is practically in tears at this point

Bezemy is giggling and clapping. Venily looks satisfied. I look over to Kai and he has a slight hope about him.

"You are just brilliant. Fantastic!" Zebka shouts and smiles

I smile back. Knowing that we have sponsors gives me hope.

Maybe Kai or I could have a fighting chance to come out alive.


	5. Blood, Sweat, and No Tears

Blood, Sweat, No Tears

Zebka talked for hours after the Parade, it wasn't until Bezemy mentioned dinner that he moved to a different subject.

"So what would you children like to eat? You can have everything if you'd like!" Bezemy said excitedly.

"How about you let me handle the food ordering? I don't think they would even know where to start Bezemy." Zebka said with a big smile

"Yeah and if we let you order all the food we would end up with cheeseburgers, onion rings and shrimp cocktails all night. I'll do it." Venily said sarcastically

Zebka just shook his head and laughed. Venily got a piece of paper and started to scribble down things.

"It's a good thing I'm doing it, or else we would have grease and stress acne within the next 48 hours!" Bezemy whispered to me with a gigantic smile

I smiled back at her and we spent the next hour and a half talking about how life was in District 7, how I grew up and how Kai and I became best friends.

"Sounds like you've had an interesting life so far. I saw your mother but where was your father? I know that the Wood Mills shut down on Reaping Day." Bezemy asks

As she said dad there was a pang in my chest and I had to fight off the urge to let the sadness take over

"Well he umm…" I begin and am cut off by Venily calling for dinner.

A wave of relief rushes over me, and Bezemy is instantly distracted. I take a deep breath and get off the couch to walk to the dining room.

I'm instantly taken back by the sheer amount of smells, and sight of the food. The amount on food on the table would feed a family of 4 to 7 for at least a month and a half.

"Holy shit…" Kai says under his breath

"Agreed…" I whisper back

"Okay so there are cold dishes, and hot dishes. Everything is going to be brought out by course." Venily explains

"Courses?" Kai asks curiously

"Yes, courses. By which I mean this is only to get us our starters. Our main meal will be brought out after this." Venily explains

I feel my eyes widen. This isn't the actual meal?! How? I mean I'm not going to be able to eat all that!

"Just go slow. Small bites, only take a bit." Kai says as if he felt my inner turmoil

I just nod and take my place next to Venily.

"Cold or hot?" She asks me

I just shrug and she gives me some of both. I spot a bowl of something white with black rings in the middle, just the look of them sets my stomach off, making me instantly queasy. I take a look down at my plate, it's easily the size of a serving platter. There is a paste with red flakes mixed in giving it an orange color, Venily had set I believe carrot sticks next to it. Next there was what looked to be balls of meat dipped in a brown sauce, then next to that were a few other things in shapes of sticks, dips and salads.

As we moved into the main meal I was becoming more and more aware of what the Capitol really had. My hatred began to grow. I really never had a hatred for the Capitol, maybe because I lived a pretty decent life compare to the other Districts, at least that's what I always told myself. When my dad died, the spark was ignited and has been kindled to grow and fester as I so poorly dealt with his death. This only helped it grow, I kept myself calm in the moment knowing I would have time later to be as angry as I wanted to be. The clank of a plate being placed in front me brought me out of my thoughts.

On my plate was a long type of something covered in a cheese sauce, alongside it chicken. Everyone has a different entree. Zebka has what look like fried bread and a meat patty on bread, Kai has some sort of spicy rice, with a red sauce a circle slices of meat. Bezemy had fish and Venily had something similar to mine but had a green vegetable that looked like miniature trees.

"She's late once again." Zebka commented

"She'll be here. I believe she had an _appointment_." Venily said giving him a pointed look.

It was almost as if it had been a cue, the door burst open and in walked a beautiful dark haired girl with pale skin and dark hatful eyes. She was dressed in skin tight black leather pants and a plain black fitted tank top. Her eyes met mine and she gave me a look that should have sent me to my grave. I wasn't having any of it, my eyes narrowed and I stared her down. She sneered and smiled. I just rolled my eyes at her antics, and continued nibbling at my food hoping no one would notice that I wasn't eating much. Truthfully I wasn't even hungry to begin with.

"Johanna." Zebka says in an even tone.

"Yeah, yeah Zebs suck it up, I know I'm late. I had shit to do." She responds sitting down across from me. She picked up her fork and started to play with the food in front of her, occasionally taking a small bite. Looks like I wasn't the only one who didn't have an appetite.

"Johanna, eat." Venily whispers discreetly

"I'm not the only one." She says looking at me

"You to Cassia. Eat both of you. You'll both need to it tomorrow." She says in a motherly type of voice.

I roll my eyes and continue to pick and play with my food, as does Johanna. After dessert was done Johanna, Kai and I just sat around the table listening to Bezemy, Venily and Zebka talk.

"I think it's time that we all head to bed." Zebka announced.

We all got up and made our way to our separate spaces on the floor. Johanna was in the room across the hall from mine. We walked side by side in an awkward silence.

"Good night." I whisper, slightly hoping that she didn't hear me.

"Yeah, get some sleep. It'll be the last good sleep you'll have. I promise." She says walking into her room.

I get a glimpse inside her room and unlike mine it's dark and terrifying. Colors of black, purple and dark blue decorated it. She stops half way through the door, and I think she had caught me starring.

"Get used to that room. You'll never go back home, even if you do come back." She says darkly and walks in closing the door quietly with the sound of the lock clicking into place.

I shake my head and walk into my purple and gold room. I earlier had set the screen to the redwood forest, and my anger from earlier came back full force. The only thing I could think to do was to get changed into my sleep clothes, and go to sleep. Tomorrow was the first day of training and I believed Johanna when she said that this would be more than likely the last night of peaceful sleep I would be getting for the rest of my time alive.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, there came a knock on my door.

"Come on in its open." I call.

I roll over so I can see who it is, half expecting it to be Kai. Venily walks into and I'm slightly disappointed that it isn't him.

"What's up?" I ask her.

"Just wanted to see if you were having trouble sleeping again." She says quietly

"No, I was just about asleep when you knocked. I'm tired today. Not so wired with nerves, I guess." I tell her truthfully.

"Good, but if you need it, I'll just leave this here okay?" She says putting a half empty vile of sleep serum on my night stand.

"Where did the other half go?" I ask hoping not to Kai

"Don't tell her I told you this, but Johanna has trouble sleeping as well." She says smiling as if to comfort me.

"Is it true? That even if I do win I won't ever go home?' I ask her

Her smile turns sad and her eyes tell me everything I need to know.

"You'll go home on occasion." She tells me, but in her voice I can hear the 'no' that she's tried to hide.

I just nod, already having known that to some extent. I turn my back to her and she runs her fingers through my hair, and I close my eyes drifting off to sleep. That night I dream of my sister, mom, and dad. All the good memories that I promise myself to keep.

"Come on stupid bitch get the hell up!" A voice yells

"Maybe if you were nice more people would like you." I call back, and turn over.

A hand wraps around my throat, my eyes shoot open. Johanna is crouched over me, with her hand around my throat.

"Being nice doesn't get you anywhere. It doesn't keep you alive." She sneers in my face

I roll my eyes and her grip tightens. I lock my eyes on hers and smirk. I quickly catch her off guard as I flip her off and onto the floor. Wrapping my own hand around her throat as I crouch over her. I stare deep into her eyes, breaking through her walls.

"Don't fuck with me." I say with an arrogant smile.

"Oh babe don't worry about that. I don't swing that way." She laughs

Tightening my grip, the flame in her eyes goes ablaze. Smiling knowing that she's about to make move. I place my free hand on her shoulder, so that she isn't able to roll us.

"A fool flatters himself, but a wise man flatters the fool." I say coolly

She gives me an odd look, like she's confused.

"I see through that act you put up. I'm not afraid of you" I lean down and whisper in her ear.

He body tenses and her eyes harden. I stand and offer my hand to help her up. Johanna's eyes widen in shock and she hesitates before she takes my hand. I pull her up to her feet, and her eyes flicker up to mine.

"You're strong, and you know what you're doing. That's good. I don't know where you learned your skills from but you've got a chance." Johanna says

She takes a hold of my shoulders and I tense immediately. Johanna shakes her head, and straightens my shoulders.

"Posture is good to have. Helps your balance. Shoulders back, chin up. If you're going to put on that arrogant mask then you'll need to look like it. District 1 and 2 will see right through it and they'll thrive off your weakness." Johanna tells me.

I nod and make a mental note of it.

"Training starts at 9:30, it's about 7:50 so get dresses and get some breakfast I'll be back to walk you down." She says slipping back into her cold self.

I had known Johanna Mason before she was reaped. She was in the same school house I was in, but she was a few years older than I. I would also see her around town with her boyfriend and her family. About 3 months after Johanna won the Games, her entire family and boyfriend disappeared. Everyone thought that maybe they had gone to live in the Victor's Village, but I knew better. The Victor Village houses were empty, Snow had Johanna's family, but those were my suppositions and I wasn't about to ask her what happened. Everyone thinks that you go back to live in the Village, but Kai and I snuck over a few times to visit one of his older brothers friend. There is only enough things there to keep up the appearance that the Victors live there. Johanna had confirmed that this was very true last night.

Walking into the bathroom, I spot my training clothes and almost applauded at what they expect me to wear. All it consists of is a black sports bra and black gym shorts that came to the top of my knees. Sighing I slip the clothes on, feeling exposed and slightly like a slut. Shaking my head as I make my way to the oversized mirror. I spot a slip of paper on the marble counter.

_I trust that you know how to put make-up on. The green tube with the wand swipe over your eyes lashes and the kohl is to line your eyes, water line only. -V _

I just shake my head, already knowing that this was coming. I knew how to put make-up on especially mascara and eyeliner. My mom used to let me put it on occasionally for special events and of course Reaping Day. Carefully lined my eyes with the kohl, making it so it was thicker at the outer corner of my eye and then go thinner and cleaner toward the inner corner. The mascara took less detail and less time. I swept my hair up into a loose high ponytail and looked one last time in the mirror. My midnight blue eyes contrast well with the black, as did my skin making me look paler than I really was. If I had to say I looked pretty good, and slightly terrifying when I put my arrogant guise on.

Feeling satisfied with what I had done, I made my way to breakfast. My stomach instantly clenched painfully as I approached the table, with my nerves back full force I could barely down a slice of toasted bread with some peanut spread. Venily had given me an approving look when she sat down as did Johanna. Kai was in the same boat I was, but didn't have the anxious feeling of being half naked. He had a fitted tank top and longer gym shorts. Too soon for my liking Johanna announced that it was time to go down to the training center. Johanna explained that we should just get a feel of the center, the tributes and observe. She also mentioned something about allies, but I slightly dismissed it because I had Kai.

"Alright kids here we are." Johanna says in a painfully sarcastic tone.

Kai rolled his eyes and walked out of the elevator. I started to follow him, but Johanna grabbed my arm.

"Don't do anything stupid." She says not to kindly

I jerk my arm away and mumble whatever and walk away. I didn't feel like being pushed around anymore.

After the insanely boring intro speech was made they cut us loose.

"I'm going to head over to the knife station, do you want to come with me?" Kai asks.

I just shake my head no, and he looks like he's about to say something but just walks away. Taking my time to look around and observe. I try the puzzle station, but quickly become bored when I've beaten every round. I'm walking by the weight section, when I spot a pair of twin swords. My heart drops through my stomach and I freeze. I push the thoughts of my father teaching me how to use them. Before I register what exactly I'm doing, I'm balancing the swords in my hands. Feeling and adjusting to the weight of them, it's almost like a home coming.

"Would you like to learn how to use those?" An instructor asks

"No, just let's see how I do right off the bat." I tell him

He just nods and I walk into the glass simulator. I signal for him to start it, and he nods.

Inside the glass walls everything goes silent. I close my eyes and let my senses take over. The hair on my neck pricks up and I spin around jamming my right sword into the chest of a hologram. It explodes and to my left another comes, I roll towards it as it leaps for me, landing on its front. I quickly get up, and charge towards it. Its gets up on its knees and I slit its throat. After that I lose track of all time and body count. It's only when no more holograms appear for more than 10 seconds, when I realize the simulation is over. Walking out I spot the District 1, his cold eyes staring into my soul, freezing my very being. He smiles once he has caught my eye, and begins to make his way over to me.

"Well hello. Name is Genic Slade. Who might you be?" He says his voice like velvet

"No one you need to know, but someone you should steer clear of." I say haughtily with my best fuck you smirk.

He steps closer to me, so that we are a foot apart.

"Sassy. I like it. I'll enjoy killing you. It might be a challenge but I'm up to it." He whispers in my ear,

"I like I said big boy. I'm someone you'll want to steer clear of. Though maybe we can team up later on and I'll take up you up on that challenge." I say in a low sultry voice

A disgusting look of satisfaction plays over his face.

"You know, you really shouldn't play with words. I can see right through those pretty blues you have. You're a fake, you'll never last babe. Trust me. I'll eat you alive if I have to." He says in a low husky voice

Looking up at him, I see that every word he said rings true. If given the chance he would kill me instantly, any of these people in this room would. I would kill anyone if it meant I would live.

"Looks like we have something in common." I say coldly.

"And pray tell what that just might be." His voice laced with venom.

"Swords. I guess it'll come down to see who is the best swordsmen, or woman." I say sarcastically.

He raises his sword and steps into a defensive position.

"Now, now no need to get all hostile. You wouldn't want to humiliate yourself now would you? I mean losing to a girl? Could you handle that?" I ask seriously

A look of pure rage sweeps over his features, and I'm prepare for his lunge. I quickly counter his move and he stumbles past me. He was getting ready to swing at me, but before he could Kai stepped in.

"Hey, enough. Save it for the arena." Kai tells him in a rough voice.

My eyes fly over to Kai. He has his tank off and is covered in a thin layer of sweat. It's just enough to make his tanned skin shine and accent his muscles. A tingling sensation sweeps over me and Venily's warning plays in my head _"Don't get attached, it's easier" _His back muscle rippling as he and Genic tough talk and motion with their hands. It isn't until an instructor steps in that Kai turns to the front of me and I hear his voice but I'm too busy taking in his body. His hand on my hip bring me back from my own land of lust.

"You okay? He didn't hurt you right?" Kai asks me and my heart flutters

I shake my head and look into his forest green eyes and see them ablaze with concern.

"I'm okay, we were just practicing together. Right Genic?" I say looking around Kai's torso.

Genic sneers at me and give a sarcastic nod. I smile up at Kai and pat his chest trying my best to assure him. I make my way back over to Genic.

"Must suck losing at your own game." I laugh as I come up behind him and shoulder check him as I walk past.

Training was over and I was ready for a shower and food. I waited with Kai in line for Johanna to pick us up. When we reach the front of the line and she step forward to collect us, there was a few gasps, I took one look at her and knew that I was in some seriously deep shit.

None of talked on the way up and I didn't dare move a muscle. When we reached the door, I had fully prepare for an all-out battle with Johanna. I walked into the apartment and was completely blind-sided.

"You'd better run your ass to safety and even when you get there keep running cause you just gave yourself a one way ticket to Dead Tribute Town population, you." Zebka's voice came from the side of me.

I rolled my eyes and continued on.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me Cassia! I thought we got this whole 'I'm okay with dying" thing over with." He kept on

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I yelled back

"Do you even have the slightest clue as to what you've done!?" He shouted

"No I don't! How about you stop being a cryptic bitch and tell me!" I just about screamed

"You just put a 'Here I am. Go ahead and kill me' sign on your back!" he retaliated

"You could have easily said target Zeb." I say coolly

"You know what! I could care less if you came out of the damn arena! I don't even know if I can even try to save you or Kai now that you've just about killed yourself by patronizing that boy from 1! Not only have you jeopardized yourself but Kai too!" Zebka pointed out.

"You wouldn't be so fucking pissed and frantic if you didn't care if I lived. As for Kai. I didn't ask him to step in. He knows I can handle myself." I say in a calm eerie voice.

Zebka looked like he was about to tear his hair out. He let out a frustrated growl, and walked out. I began to move towards my room, so I could lose myself in the shit pile that I created.

"You really did just get yourself into a fuck ton of shit, you know." Johanna says as I pass her.

"I know." I say with a dead voice, as I continue on my way to my room.

Grabbing the nearest thing, which just happened to be a tray of tea cups and water glasses. I shatter each and every cup and glass against the wall. Letting out a frustrated scream I lock the door and head to the bathroom. Not bothering to get out of my clothes I turn on the water and just get in. I smash my hand against the tiled wall, effectively cracking the tile and my skin. My pinky was throbbing but I just ignored it. The warm water drained the rest of my anger away and I calmed down.

One thing quickly became clear to me. I would go out of my way to kill Genic Slade and I would win.

_I will win. _


	6. Sickness, Nightmares, and Rejection

The next few days go by in a blur. Get up, go down to the training center, come back, reflect, eat, bed and repeat.

Tonight I'm lying in my bed wide awake, knowing that sleep wouldn't come until the early hours of the morning and even then Genic's hatful eyes would haunt my dreams. Not wanting to have to take the sleep serum, I stare into the forest that is depicted on my wall. After a while I decide to wander the apartment. I don't bother with pants or shoes, I'm just in a baggy shirt that Venily reluctantly let me have and my underwear. I quietly sneak out my door, shutting it carefully as to not wake Johanna or alert her that I'm up. Walking down the hall I begin to hum the tune I had hear Kai hum before. It's haunting, and full of hope for lost causes. That's how I feel, hopeful but also like a lost cause. Like Zebka said a couple days ago, I've sealed my fate but somehow I just can't bring myself to accept it. It doesn't feel right, call me crazy hell I probably am, but it just doesn't feel right.

I walk out into the great room and the outside light of the Capitol illuminates it, giving the room an eerie calm feeling. I make my way over to the giant widow wall that overlooks the city. I cross my arms as I look out down at the bustling streets swathed in purple and gold below me. I watch people laughing, and children carelessly playing in the courtyards of what I can only assume are shops and eateries. I wonder how they're still awake at this hour. I actually think I heard Bezemy talking about a patch that you could put on your arm and it would give you enough energy to keep you up and going. She told me she tried it one time, she partied for 36 hours straight. I can't help it when the anger begins to heat my blood, gripping my heart and squeezing it. Here people stay out all night for fun, when our factories don't shut down.

Suddenly something occurs to me. This could be my life. This life of glamour and petty. I'm not sure how to feel about this quite yet.

"If you're thinking about jumping it won't work, the glass is shatter proof. Even if you get a running start, it wouldn't break." A voice I barely recognize breaks my reverie.

"I wasn't thinking about jumping, but you're welcome to it if you like." I say coldly not moving away from the window.

"How else would I know its shatter proof?" He asks curiously.

I roll my eyes and shake my head at his antics. When I finally do turn around I find Finnick that is who has been talking. He looks different, his hair is disheveled, his eyes are blood shot red and watery, bruises in the shape of fingers and hands litter his torso. The most startling thing is that he looks like a puppy that's been abandoned and has given up hope. Finnick just has this dead look in his eyes that scares me. He's only dressed in his boxer shorts and his arms just hang limply at his sides.

He looks lost.

"I'm sorry. What are you doing here?" I ask

"I… I don't know. I had a nightmare." He explains

"Oh, I get those too." I say quietly, almost ashamed.

"Yeah? Well if you win that's one thing that won't change." Finnick laughs humorlessly.

Ever since Finnick Odiar won his games I've disliked him. He's over confident, cocky and full of himself. This isn't the Finnick I was always told about, this Finnick seems more real.

"What are the bruises from?" I ask boldly, not sure if I really want to actually know.

A sick smile comes across his face, and he looks down. He shakes his head and looks back up to me.

"Let's hope you don't live long enough to find out. Death is better than the fate you'll have if you live, but if you do somehow win. I believe you're strong enough to handle whatever is handed to you." He says poetically.

Before I can respond I hear a door shut and a muffled voice coming towards us. For some unknown reason I panic and dive behind the nearest piece of furniture. Which happens to be a couch by the window wall.

"Finn? What are you doing out here?" Johanna's tired voice come just as I manage to get behind the couch.

"Finnick! What's wrong?" Her voice is a tone of panic.

He must've snapped out of his daze, because she lets out a breath.

"Nothing, I just had another nightmare." He tells her.

I peek around the corner just in time to see Johanna wrap her arm around his waist. She's only in her bra and underwear, and I see that she has similar finger shaped bruises littering her body just as Finnick does.

"Come back to bed and try to sleep before you have to leave." She says softly.

"Okay, come on lets go." He says finally.

He looks over to where I'm hiding and I duck back behind the couch before Johanna can see me. I highly doubt she would want me to see her in such a venerable moment for her.

"Wait, while it's on my mind. Do you think Cassia could win?'' Finnick asks

"I think she's going to blow everyone out of the water." She says with conviction

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." Finnick replies and I can hear the smile in his voice.

I sit there in shock, as they walk back to Johanna's room. They think I could win? They really think that? I don't know what to make of it, at all. How could they think that? I'm not a killer! I could barely eat a stew my mom made that had a rabbit that my dad brought home one night in it!

I stay behind the couch, just thinking and replaying Finnick's and Johanna's conversation over and over in my head. Finnick had deliberately asked her that knowing that I would hear. Why, though? And why was he here with Johanna? Why were they both covered in bruises? Why do they believe in me?

_Why?_

_Why? _

It keeps ringing in my head. It soon lulls me to sleep and I drift off into an over tired sleep filled with nothing but sweet darkness.

88

"No, I haven't seen her, why?"

"She's not in her room, or with Jo or Bezemy!"

"You checked everywhere?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Well where the hell can she be? There are Peacekeepers guarding the door it's not like she could just walk out. She has to be in this apartment somewhere!"

"What the hell are you guys yelling about? You both are going to wake the dead."

"Cassia's gone."

"She is?"

"She isn't in her room!"

"Bathroom?"

"No, I've looked everywhere."

The voices sound like they're underwater and every shout makes my head pound. I'm freezing, but sweaty at the same time. My eye lids feel like lead, as does the rest of my body. I fight to open my eyes or make a noise. It's pointless in the end, I'm too weak and tried to do much more. The shouting voices begin to drown themselves out.

"How did you know she was there?"

"I heard her door open and shut last night. It was just a wild guess."

"Look how pale she is."

"She's burning. It's a fever."

"She has a fever!?"

I feel myself being lifted and set down on what I can only assume by the short distance is the couch.

"Call the doctor. We need her to be healthy."

"She can't go down to training like this. Send Kai down anyway we don't need him catching whatever she has."

"It's not like she needs the training anyway."

"Yeah, but what about her personal session and her interview?"

"She needs those sponsors."

"She'll be fine."

I fight hard to open my eyes. I need to train today, to practice. I finally manage a moan of pain and I get my eyes to flutter open for about ten seconds. I see Venily, Zebka, Finnick, Johanna, and Bezemy standing around me.

"Shh, it'll be okay kid, the docs are coming to fix you up." Zebka says in an attempt to calm me.

I try to respond and get up but Zebka shakes his head and moves me back.

"Go back to sleep Darling. They'll be up shortly." Venily says soothingly.

"Please" I manage to whisper out.

"Shh, sleep Darling. When you walk up you'll feel better." She hushes

For a lack of better words I pass out within seconds of her speaking and as soon as my eyes close the nightmares start.

_I'm in the arena with Genic. He shoves my own blade through my chest. He does this so hard it comes out my back. I begin clutching and clawing at my chest to keep my blood from oozing out. I feel no pain, just panic. I don't want to die. My eyes shoot up to Genic's, for a split second I see the seventeen year old boy beneath all the hatred. Just as quick as it came it's gone and replaced with a sick twisted smile as he pulls me close so that his mouth is next to my ear. _

_ "Gold only last as long as it has value, just like you" He whispers. _

_ He pulls back and I fall to my knees. Oddly he yanks the sword out of my chest which produced a strangled noise from me and he lays me down on the ground. I stare up into his ice blue eyes. _

_ "You'll never forget the way I shine though, baby." I smile and caress his face. _

_ The smile falls from his face, and I die laughing. _

I bolt up screaming. Once I've gotten my head about me, I realize that I'm still on the couch.

"Well good evening Goldie Locks. Well actually good morning." Zebka says from a chair besides me.

I run my fingers through my hair, slightly confused. I look around, I see Venily and Bezemy on the bigger couch at the other end of the room asleep and Johanna and Finnick camped out in a heap on the floor. I look back to Zebka who has a drink in his hand and he's gauging my reaction.

"What the hell is this?" I ask abruptly.

"Ah, there she is! Thought we lost you there for a second back there." He laughs.

He stands and places his hand on my forehead.

"Well your fever broke, that's good. Why don't you go back to sleep and we will discuss what happened when the sun comes up. Okay?" He suggests

I just nod in agreement. When I go to lay down my chest starts to sting like a bitch. I hadn't noticed it before and when I look down I finds scratches littering my chest. I look up to Zebka with fear coursing through my veins.

"Sun rise. Sleep now." He orders

I nod again and fall asleep. I feel a blanket being thrown over me and Zebka push my hair away from my face. I have no dreams thankfully. I begin to feel a false sense of peace, but its peace none the less.

"Cassia? You need to get up." Johanna says as she shakes my leg

I try and open my eyes but they feel heavy and my head begins to pound. My throat feels scratchy, and sore, my body aches as well.

"Cass come on get up. You've got to get up for your private training session." She continues.

How long have I been asleep? I make a noise and heave myself up into a sitting position. I place my hands on my head as it spins.

"Get a trash bin!" Zebka yells

A few moments later my stomach rolls and whatever was in my stomach came up without hesitation. After a few dry heaves I get myself under control and lean back. I feel somewhat better.

"Shit, I guess it's not just a head cold." Zebka comments.

I moan in a painful agreement.

"Well, they let you miss the one day because you had a fever, but they aren't going to let you miss anymore. So we've got four hours to get you in shape for your private session." Venily says

"How long was I out?" I ask and I wonder if I really want to know.

"Over a day and a half! Finnick found you behind the couch shivering with a fever!" Bezemy says as she is beside herself.

"I'm okay now. I promise." I say in the most convincing voice that I can manage

"I hate to break it to you but you look like shit." Johanna says lightly

"She doesn't look that bad, just tired." Kai chirps.

"I'm fine, guys really. I'm good." I say trying to reassure them.

Suddenly my breath catches in my throat and causes me to cough. After the fit was over, I quickly glance at my arm which has blood specks on it. Before anyone really notices I pull my sleeve down to hide it.

"So what exactly is wrong with me?" I ask

"Apparently just a really nasty head cold." Venily says reassuringly

"What she means, is that they really didn't know what was wrong with you so they just pumped ya full of anti-bionics and hoped for the best. Idiots. All of them." Johanna scoffs.

"Fantastic. Okay well let's start getting ready." I say determination building in my chest.

"Okay, well first you've got to get up off your ass." Zebka smiles

I stand up and for a few seconds I'm good, but then I start to fall to the side. Kai steads me, and I instantly feel better once I'm straight up again.

"Thank you, I think I've got it now." I say to Kai

He nods and let's go of me. I stand for a few moments and take a step forward. It's a heavy step but I hide it and I walk to my room.

"I'm going take a shower." I tell Venily and Johanna

"We'll stay in your room, leave the bathroom door open so we can get to you just in case. Okay?" Venily says in a motherly tone of voice.

I just nod and make my way to the bathroom.

The hot water feels good and clears my head and sinuses which is nice. I take my time and I can't get over just how much it makes me feel better. Once I get out and dry off I catch a glimpse of myself and I'm applaud. I've never been one for make-up but it always makes me look relatively descend. As I study my face now, my eyes are blood shot, there is dark circles making me look like I have two black eyes, I'm paler than normal and the blue in my eyes looks dull and lifeless.

"You okay?" Johanna asks

"You were right. I look like shit." I say in shock.

"You have more color in your face, which is a good thing though." She says as if she's trying to lessen the blow.

I roll my eyes and end up yawning.

"Come on, we'll talk strategies and then you can take a nap while your prep team cleans up your face. We don't need the other tributes to see you this sick and weakened" She continues

"Can I ask you a question? Why do you care so much?" I ask colder than I mean to

She pauses as if she really plans to tell me or just give me the run around, and make up some bullshit. Johanna finally meets my eyes and she takes a deep breath.

"Because I like you. You're feisty, and have moxie. I see me in you/ I'm not sure if that scares me or gives me hope for you. I really think you could take this Game by storm." She says quietly

"You believe in me?" I ask surprised

She gives a single nod, and I smile.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Alright let's get you prepped." She says turning back into her cool self

After I'm dressed my prep team takes on the challenge of making me look healthy again, which turns out to be more of a challenge than it should be. By the time they're done, I've got a fake healthy glow and bright feverish eyes. Venily gives me broth to sip on, and Zebka tells me I should just go 'ham' as he put it and try my best. Whatever happens, happens. I'll be healthy again by the time the Games start so this really doesn't matter except for the sponsors. That will be the only think that hurts me, if I don't do well. Johanna, and Zebka have already come up with interview strategies based on my training score outcome.

"Okay are you ready?" Venily asks

"As I'll ever be, I guess." I say hopelessly

I have the sinking feeling that this isn't going to go well, and the odds are officially not in my favor anymore.

Bezemy walks Kai and I down, and gives us a surprisingly good pep talk. I watch as Kai goes in and strain to hear what's going on but I give up because it's hopeless. I wouldn't be able to hear even if I had super human hearing.

"Cassia Redwood." The announcer calls me in.

I look around and the room looks so much bigger without twenty- three other people in here with me. I make my way over to the swords and pick the twin swords up. They feel heavy in my hands due to my weakened system.

The trainer suits up and gives me a chest pad to gear up in.

"Ready?" He asks

I just nod and we begin

I'm off balance that's the first thing that goes wrong, the next is I'm slowed by the lack of energy. He knocks me down and swings down at me but I roll away and get back up again to only get knocked back down. This continues for a good three minutes maybe. The constant falling, and heaving myself back up over and over is draining.

Finally I don't get up. I just lay there, out of breath, dizzy and exhausted.

"Are you alright Miss Redwood?" The trainer asks.

I nod

"Do you surrender?" He asks

I nod once more.

He just leaves and I get up. Trying to catch my breath, I make my way to the plant identification station. I do a few of those and then I make my way over to the puzzler and beat it in record time. Finally the buzzer signals my time is up and I go to leave the area to the door. I glimpse to the on lookers and they are pointing and snickering. Anger rises quickly and before I've come to realize it I've stopped in the middle of the room. They see that I have and I look in their eyes and a sick smile comes across my face.

"You may now go fuck yourselves." I say and spit on the ground.

There is no sound, only blinking eyes and shocked faces. I flip them off, and wave as I walk away. Zebka is waiting for me outside the door and I'm relieved. I get about five feet from him and I collapse from exhaustion. He catches me before I hit the ground though.

"You did what you needed to, now rest. I'll wake you when they announce the scores." He says picking me up bridal style and carrying me to the elevator.

I sleep for about two and a half hours before I wake up and go out to the great room. Kai, Zebka, Venily, and Johanna are there sitting around the room. I wedge myself between the couches arm and Kai who hands me a blanket.

"They should be finishing up soon. They're running behind!" Bezemy says coming into the room

As if on cue the TV turns on and Caesar Flickerman and another man are beginning the broadcast.

Both District 1 and 2 get straight 10's, District 3 gets a 6 and a 7 respectively and both District 4 get 9's. I zone out until I hear Kai's name.

"Kai Mayberry from District 7. Ten!" Flickerman announces brightly

Everyone claps, and clinks their glasses of whatever drinks they have together.

"Cassia Redwood also from District 7. Three! Oh my. Oh my." Flickerman loses his facade for a moment but recovers.

Everyone sits in silence. No one prepared for it to be that bad. Maybe a 5 or a 6 at least a 7. I got a 3. A score that low is almost unheard of.

All at once everyone around me erupts into chaotic talking, and panic. For some odd reason I'm not to overly concerned. The feeling of hopelessness comes over me suddenly but like before accepting my fate just doesn't feel right.

_It just doesn't feel right._


	7. Tantrums, Buttons, and Queens

Chapter 7

Chaos. That's the only word to describe what happened next.

"Oh my, oh my, my, my! Zebka pour the drinks!" Bezemy says in a flurry of motions as she downs the one he's poured for himself

"Oh Cass…this isn't good. This really isn't good" Kai whispers and has turned a sick shade of green.

"Don't worry, we can work with that Darling, don't worry." Venily says rubbing my back in a motherly type of way.

Johanna takes a glass vase and chucks it at the wall letting it shatter into a million pieces. Then sits back down on the couch with her face in her hands.

Zebka is pacing back and forth talking to himself in jumbled hushed incomplete sentences.

Then there's me in the center of all the chaos not to mention I just happen to be the cause.

Kai is the first to break the silence of the room.

"Maybe we could just tell everyone that she's sick?" Kai says in an unsure voice.

"No, that would put a target on her back!" Zebka snaps and acts as if it's the most obviously thing in the world.

"Like she doesn't have one already!" Johanna yells sarcastically.

"Johanna! Could you not, I'm sure Cassia doesn't need to hear such talk!" Venily says continuing to mothering me.

"It's the truth Venily, all her hard work and our careful planning just got destroyed by that pitiful score!" Johanna continues to yell

Zebka shoots her a look so intensely that if looks could kill she would have died tenfold.

"Guys I don't think auguring is going to help." Kai says calmly.

"SHUT UP KAI!" Venily and Johanna yell at the same time.

"Face it you can tell them the truth but at the end of the day, they see what they want to see, and all they see now is another dead tribute!" Johanna says enraged

Johanna's words cut deeper than a razor and hurt like hell because deep down I knew she spoke the truth. The truth that no one else in the room had the guts to say to me.

"And I was a fool to think that you believed in me, that I even had a chance." I say as I stare deep into Johanna's brown eyes.

I finally had enough and bolted out the door pass the Peacekeepers, who were stunned for a moment before they started to chase after me. I briefly heard Zebka yell to leave me be, they must have listened because I made it to the elevator without them tackling me to the floor. I got out of the elevator at a random floor and just wandered around until I found a big open court yard with a medium size pond and a single lonely willow tree at the water's edge. I decided to climb the tree and I rested on the lowest branch looking down into the water below. I can't swim, maybe if I survive the games perhaps someday I'll ask Finnick to teach me how, but for now I'll just try not to fall in.

I can't help but wonder what it would feel like though. Wouldn't it be just lovely if someone saw me what would I say?

_Oh don't mind me I'm just the weak stupid tribute from seven sitting in a tree wondering what it would feel like to drown. _

Yeah that would go over real well. Oh God, what was I thinking volunteering for this shit?! I'm going to die, I'm going to have to watch the boy I love die! Oh my gosh the boy I…..love….my heart just shattered into millions of little pieces, the tears just started flowing out without any sign of stopping.

"Crying about that horrible score you got?" The voice that's been haunting my dreams comes from behind me.

"Go away I'm not in the mood!" I say pathetically.

"Crying about it isn't going to get you anywhere, just so you know" He taunts

"Did you come here just to ridicule me?" I say with as much fake enthusiasm as I can muster

"No, I came here because you were crying…" He says quietly as if he really cares.

This shocks me so much that I just about fall out of the damn tree. Standing there barefoot in gray sweats and a white wife beater was Genic.

''Come to kill me early hot shot?" I ask putting on my facade.

"No, like I said I saw you crying." He says earnestly

"Careful there hot shot I think I can see a bit of humanity slipping through that monstrous mask you wear." I tease

"Don't get used to it." He says with a wink

"Like I said be careful, emotions are for the weak." I say smartly

"Like how you were just bawling your eyes out just a moment ago?" He asks slyly.

I shoot him a look and he just shrugs.

"This may sound weird coming from the enemy but do you want to talk about it?" He asks carefully

"Right about now I'd vent to this damn tree." I laugh humorlessly

He sits down at the base of the tree underneath me and gets comfortable before speaking again.

"Okay spilt it." He says as he leans back

"Alright but remember you asked for it."

I'm not entirely sure why I decide to open myself up to him but I do anyway.

"Now where should I start, oh okay well for starters I don't even know why the hell I volunteered for these stupid games!" I say as if it's the most absurd thing in the world

"Well that's an easy one, your running away from something even if you don't realize it yourself yet." Genic says as if he's known me my entire life

"How can you say that with such conviction, you don't even know me?" I ask in a quiet voice

"I saw it in your eyes. The first time I saw you and looked you in the eyes you had that look…it's a look I know well. A piece of advice don't let others see it in you. It shows fear, and weakness. That's not a good thing." He says with a calm wise voice.

"Since when did you turn into an old wise man?" I ask sarcastically

He laughs and leans further back against the tree.

"You know, you lower districts aren't the only ones who have had hard lives." He says after a while

"Yeah, because you work from dawn to dusk killing yourself to make just enough to put food on the table to keep your family from starving." I say harshly

"No, you're right about the, but that isn't what I was talking about. So your point is irrelevant." He says cleverly

"Then what did you mean?" I ask growing tired of his head games.

"Never mind. We should get back to our floors." He says not making a move to go back.

"Go ahead, I'm not going back for a while." I say soundly

"Even though your mentor stopped the Peacekeepers from chasing after you they will come for you." He warns

"Yeah? So what? They'll have to drag me kicking and screaming." I tell him bravely.

"Yeah? You and what army?" He laughs looking up

"Well if you remember my training score, I'm an army of my own." I scoff

"Right. Well I was going to walk you to the elevator but if you insist." Genic says with eyes gleaming with mirth.

"Oh, so you're not just an old wise man, but also a gentleman too?" I smile

"And you're sick and shouldn't be out here." He shoots back

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I reply.

"Well are you coming or rallying your troops?" Genic asks as he gets up and looks at me expectantly

"Yeah, I guess I should." I say in defeat.

He holds out his arms to catch me for when I jump out of the tree. I look at him suspiciously.

"Oh, just come on." He laughs

I close my eyes and jump without hesitation. He catches me with ease and he's warm. He sets me down on the ground and we make our way to the elevator in a semi-awkward silence. He presses the up button and we wait a moment. The doors ping open, he walks in and I follow. He presses 1, and 7 respectively.

"Now this doesn't mean we're like allies or something. Right?" I ask hesitantly

"No, I'll still kill you if I get the chance." He says lightly

"Good, I was hoping after our heart to heart that something might have changed but I'm glad that it hasn't. I'll kill you on spot, no hesitation. You should count on that." I ramble.

"I'll keep that in mind." He says with a smile

"So no singing songs around the fire?" I laugh

"No, we're killers. We don't sing." He says with a tone that chilled me down to my soul.

"I'm not a killer." I say firmly

"No you're not. At least not yet." He says with a smile as the doors ping open

"Thank you by the way." I mumble half hoping that he doesn't hear me

"Anytime Goldie Locks." He says with a nod and walks out

I shake my head and continue my descent up. Unsurprisingly Zebka is waiting for me when the doors open.

"Is your tantrum over now?" He asks with a bored tone

"Oh yeah, I'm golden." I say coyly

"I sure hope you are Goldie Locks." He says sarcastically

"Can you stop calling me that? Or at least explain why you're calling me that" I says annoyed

He laughs, opens the apartment door and bows as I walk through mumbling something to likes of "Your Majesty"

"You know, you mature less and less every day." I say as if I've come to some great conclusion

He just looks at me, like he can see right into my soul. He doesn't move or blink, he just stands and stares.

"Every victor has a nickname." He says plainly

"Right, because you weren't just freaking out a few hours ago because I'm not going to make it. So come and see me when you have an actual reason and not lies to give me hope." I scoff

He shake his head and walks away. I head to my room and plan to sleep a bit before I have to get prepped for my interview.

Just as I open my door, Johanna's door swings open. I turn and see her step towards me

"I'm sorry." She whispers

"No, you're not. Don't lie to me. Either you believe that I'm going to die, or you believe I'm going to blow them all away. Either way, I don't care what you think anymore." I say practically spitting venom.

I leave her in awe and shut the door quietly in her face. I flop down on my bed and set the alarm clock for two hours. Soon after I fall asleep, I begin to dream of all the different scenarios that could happen during the games.

Finally after Genic stabs me for the fifth time, I bolt awake covered in sweat, tears and goosebumps. I stop clutching at my chest and take a shaky breath.

"It's okay, it's okay." I whisper to myself.

I shake myself of all the horrible thoughts and head to my shower.

On the counter there is a note.

_Button Row 3, 5__th__ across – Hair, wash, rise and repeat once_

_Button Row 1, 3__rd__ across – Face, wash once_

_Button Row 5, 6__th__ across – Body *Wash Everywhere!* _

_Make-up and hair is in 45 minutes after you begin the shower. Dry well. _

_-V _

I strip and follow the directions, and I take my time. The water is soothing and I don't think, I don't feel, I just am. I exist in the moment and I'm free. I stand with my back to the door so I'm facing into the water. I'm just about to fall apart when the bathroom door opens.

"I'm almost door Venily." I call out

She doesn't respond, and my heart rate doubles. The shower door opens, and I'm about to turn around when a pair of arms envelopes me in them.

"It's just me Cass." He whispers

I breathe a sigh of relief, and relax back into him.

"You scared me" I laugh nervously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too," He says and kisses my temple.

"Why are you here?" I ask carefully

"I need to tell you something." He whispers and tightens his arms around me.

I relax further, almost melting into him. I rest my head in the crook of his neck and mentally thank him for keeping his boxers on.

"Cass…" He breathes

I make a non-committal noise.

"I love you. I need you to know that before I die. I just need you to know." He says in a desperate voice.

He waits for my reply, for several seconds and when I don't answer he just rests his forehead against my shoulder. We stay like that for several minutes, until I come to my conclusion.

"I love you too." I whisper and kiss his cheek.

"I was hoping you'd eventually say that." He laughs in relief.

I turn myself around in his arms so I'm facing him, and rap my arms around his torso. I rest my head against his chest as he pulls me under his chin.

*line break*

"There you look like you're glowing!" Venily says proud of her work.

She leads me to a full body mirror and I'm shocked at the girl that should be me. I look like what Pre-Panem would call Royalty, but more bad-ass.

My hair is in a tastefully arranged bun as Venily put it, though it just looks messy to me, it sits at the base of my head and slightly to the left. There's also a triple stand gold head band decorated with leaves that sits atop my head. My eyes are lined with kohl, dusted with shadows that give off a smoky effect, with red lips. My dress is tight and black from top to about my mid waist line, then the black fades to gold as it flows out from my hips and pools around my feet.

"No shoes?" I ask curiously.

Venily smiles and bring over a pair of simple gold leather braided strappy sandals. She slips them onto my feet and zips the back of them so they don't fall off.

I notice that the dress is strapless, but covers my chest completely. It's tight enough so I know it would slip down, but arm arms feel awkward and bare. As if she reads my mind Venily brings over a gold spiral. I give her a look of concern and she laughs.

"Hold out your arm." She says lightly

I do as I'm asked and she slips the spiral onto my arm. It covers from shoulder to just above the bend of my elbow. It is decorated with vines all around it and it's the perfect finishing touch.

"You look gorgeous. Like a Queen." Venily says in a proud mother voice.

I smile at her, to in awe to speak.

'So, you know what you're doing for the interview. Playing weak to go along with the score." She says confident in my abilities.

I just nod and smile. Just before we leave she brushes on gold body glitter so that I shine all over my chest.

I stride confidently out into the main room and watch as Zebka, Kai, Bezemy, Johanna, and Finnick (who's just decided to show up) mouths drop open.

"You're going to catch herpes if you don't keep your mouth shut." I laugh as I walk out the door.

"That's not how it works Cassia!" Finnick yells from the door.

I shrug and get into the elevator.

The whole process is very mundane. Zebka beats our strategies into our heads, and then we wait and wait. Finally it's Kai's turn and suddenly I'm nervous for him. Will he be able to pull off the arrogant act or not? I don't think he can, he's too sweet. He's too honest. Caesar begins to talk and the crowd laughs. I watch in horror of what goes on.

"So how are you liking the Capitol?" Caesar asks the simple question.

Kai only shrugs, and keeps his eyes on the ground.

"Do you think you could win this?" Flickerman continues to coax Kai who just shrugs again.

"Alright then. Ladies and Gentlemen Kai Mayberry from District 7!" He announces and there is only polite clapping.

The audience isn't entertained. I watch as Kai just about runs off the stage.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" He sobs in my arms.

Zebka wrenches him away and I'm led up to side stage. The entrance music starts and suddenly I'm sure of the fact that I can't act weak and go along with the score. I can't.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Please help me welcome the gorgeous Cassia Redwood!" Caesar Just about screams

"Oh fuck it." I mumble to myself and I put my best arrogant face on, because on the inside that's who I am. A self-centered bitch.

I'm all smiles and I wave as I stride with confidence over to Caesar.

"Well hello, my gorgeous girl!" He greets

I look behind me, and laugh.

"Hello, for a moment I thought you were talking to some other girl, but I guess I am quite gorgeous aren't I?" I laugh as the crowd cheers.

"How are you doing?" He asks getting down to business

"Well as good as you could expect. You see Caesar knowing that you're the future victor is a lot of hard work and emotional stress!" The audience goes berserk with my more than honest reply.

"How are you liking the Capitol Cassia?" Caesar smiles

"What's not to like?" I reply simple and easy

"Very true, now how do plan to win? Your training score was a 3" He ask

"Do you think everyone can keep a secret?" I ask in a fake whisper

Caesar nods and the audience cheers.

"Well honestly I have no idea how I'll win. Where there's a will, there's a way though, right?" I ask looking out at the audience and they cheer louder.

"I certainly hope you do win, you are very beautiful and charming young girl!" He says and by the screams of the audience they agree.

"How long do you think you'll last, please be honest." Caesar asks

"How about you let me ask you something Caesar. Do I look like someone who has power, who could rule?" I ask my voice rising, and he nods

"Well I'll tell you what. I'm going to that arena and making it my bitch Caesar, I will rule the arena! I'll do whatever it takes to win, whatever it takes to come back to the Capitol." I say as I stand up as does the audience.

"I'll be victorious Caesar and in a few days you'll see me back in this chair. I promise you that!" I say with raw emotion.

"Everyone! Cassia Redwood!" He takes my hand and raises it.

The audiences is crazy at this point and he has trouble reigning them in before the next tribute as I stride off the stage. I walk over to the group of people from my District, with a sinking feeling. I have to remind me myself that it's all for show, even if it is slightly true.

"Well, I've never seen something quite like that." Bezemy says after a moment.

"What the hell was that?" Zebka asks.

At first I'm not sure if he's mad, or astounded. Then I see the flames in his eyes and it edges me on. I feel my lips curl up into a sick smile, and I can't help but to laugh a little bit.

"You've been overruled." I say with a smile and with that Bezemy walks me back up too our floor.

I immediately go to my room, take everything off and find the decent side of myself, for fear of complete loss of it to the other half of me. Kai knocks and comes in, with a terrified look on his face. He pull me into his arms and we stay in each other's embrace for as long as Kai's curiosity lets us.

"Will you kill me? In the arena, I mean." He asks with a heavy voice.

"I don't know." I say with the horrible conviction ringing in my head.

_I didn't say no._


	8. Silence, Breakdowns and Goodbyes

**Hello! Just as we promised, though a bit late here is Chapter 8! Also I'd like to give a special shout of to Lunersheza for add this FanFic to their Community! So thank you, thank you, thank you! We were ecstatic when we found out! Okay so here we go! Also Chapter 9 is on it's way and should be posted shortly after this chapter! Okay now here we go!**

* * *

That night after Kai walked out, I lock my door barricading myself inside; I don't say good-bye to anyone, I just stay in my room and stare at the wall. I need to keep this act up or I'll collapse.

_"I love you."_

_ "Are you going to kill me in the Arena?" _

_ "I love you..." _

Kai's words ring in my head and my heart stutters its steady beat. I've always loved Kai, but I've never really accepted it because we have been friends since, since the beginning of time. It would ruin everything, but now there's nothing left to save because, I plan to come out of that arena.

There's knock at my door and just as the other one's I ignore it. I quickly find out that it's Finnick because he begins to talk through the door. He tells me to stay strong and not to worry about anything and to do my best, so on and so forth. His words go in one ear, and out the other. I'm in no mood for a pep talk, so I get into the shower, curl up in a ball on the stone floor and try to enjoy what might just be my last moment of peace. I'm not sure how long I stay in the shower but at some point I end up in my bed and it's the early hours of the morning and even closer to my doomed fate. Eventually I fall into a fitful sleep with dreams of me killing Kai and the Genic killing me. My dreams are a never-ending film reel, and it seems that I can't wake up from them.

Finally the banging on my door and shouts for me to answer the door wake me up. I drag myself to the door and open it to find Zebka, a very irate Zebka to be exact.

"You look lovely." Zebka says, as he looks me up and down

"Thank you." I say shortly as he bypasses me into my room.

"How are you doing?" He asks looking around my temporary room.

"Fantastic Z." I say and roll my eyes.

"Good to know that you little meltdown hasn't slowed your wit at all." He retorts

"Why are you here." I ask harshly.

"Well you have an hour before Venily has to take you to the launch room, and I wanted to talk to you before you left. Also I wanted to see if you wanted to eat anything or drink." He says quietly

I nod and he waves a hand to the door. In comes a tray full of food carried by Johanna and Finnick peeks around the corner. I roll my eyes, fold my arms a crossed my chest, Finnick laughs and strides in. He pulls me into his arms and gives me the best hug of my life.

"I'll see you in a few days okay?" He says kissing the top of my head.

"What about your tributes?" I ask

"Don't worry about them, they aren't a threat to you. If you can though try not to kill them." Finnick explains.

I nod; he lets me go, then throws me a wink at me and earns a genuine smile from me. I'm then blindsided by Johanna who tackles me from the side in a bear hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She whispers.

I hug her back because I know Johanna Mason doesn't apologize easily and would want to flaunt it.

"I'll see you in the other side. Okay?" She whispers

Johanna lets go abruptly and hurries out of the room with Finnick following her closely. I look sternly at Zebka he tricked me.

"Eat." He commands simply.

I make my way over to the night table where Johanna had sat down the food. I pick up a bowl of the orange liquid that I had come to know as broth. I sit down on my bed and eat it quietly. I try not to think about it, in avoidance of throwing it back up.

"What are you going to do? I mean after your interview people don't know what to think; I don't know what to think. You're a loose canon that can be a good thing or a very, very bad thing. You need to be very careful." Zebka warns.

I just shrug and continue eating.

"Cassia…Just promise me you'll be careful." Zebka sighs.

I just nod and continue with ignoring him. He then tilts my chin up, and places a gentle fatherly kiss on my forehead.

"I'll see you in a week tops. Come back to me, my Golden Girl. Venily will be in soon." Zebka whispers

It takes all my will power to keep my tears at bay; I listen to him walking away and shutting the door. A single tear slips out, and down my cheek. I wipe it away quickly and shutting down all emotion. I finish eating, and wait for Venily to come get me. I wait for little over 15 minutes, then there's a knock at my door and Venily lets herself in.

"Ready?" She asks quietly.

I answer with a nod, knowing if I spoke I'd break and I can't let that happen.

"Kai wanted me to tell you that he loves you and that he'll see you in the arena." She says

Again I just nod, completely numb.

"You didn't say good bye, to each other?" She asks

I shake my head.

"Well, just so you know that he isn't much better off than you are emotionally at least." She says hotly.

I shrug, and she lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Alright let's go." She says tiredly.

We ride up the elevator to the roof where we both get on a hovercraft.

"Arm" A Peacekeeper demands.

When I don't move or acknowledge that she's asked, she takes my arm roughly and jabs the tracker in. I wince but I can feel the burn but I don't at the same time. We ride for about 45 minutes and I keep my eyes on the same place out the window.

"Okay, we're here Cass." Venily says unbuckling me.

We walk through a maze of tunnels escorted by 4 Peacekeepers. Once we're in the room Venily helps me into a complicated mess of clothes that included metal linked long shirt that could have been a dress, then heavy black pants and finally a collage of upper body armour.

"Okay, from what you're wearing it's going to be cold but not deathly cold, and the majority of weapons will be metal thus the chainmail." Venily speculates

"Here, since you didn't bring a token I had this made for you." She says

She takes a golden armband that looked the same as the one I wore for my interview only slightly bigger to fit over the armour.

"Thank you, for everything." I say quietly.

Venily wraps me in her arms, the best she can with the armour.

"I'll see you soon. You can do this, no matter what you do in there, don't lose yourself." She says sweetly

I nod.

"Okay, off you go." She says with tear streaming down her face.

I turn and step on the plate. The glass door closes and I begin my rise into hell.

Venily's words ring in my head. I already lost myself, last night in the shower. The vulnerable, humble, sweet, girl who lost her father is gone. I silt her throat, now a cold, and hardened version stand in her place.

I look up and I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. I smile knowing that I'm ready to win, and ready to do whatever I have to do.

Though is there really any winning, because I already feel like I've lost.


	9. StoneThrones, TortureTwins, FriendlyFoes

I rise and I'm blinded by the Sun.

I'm alone. There isn't anyone next to me. I take in the rest of my surroundings at the clock ticks down.

I'm in a forest and there are ruins made of what looks like marble. I look behind me and there is a throne, I've been more confused. The countdown gets louder.

10…

I will not die

9…

I'll survive this

8…

I will not die

7…

I'll survive this

6…

I will not die

5…

I'll survive this

4…

I will not die

3…

I'll survive this

2…

I will not die

1…

I refuse to die!

I refuse!

The gong sounds but I don't move, but I know better to think that I'm completely alone. The Gamemakers placed me here for a reason; I take a deep breath and calm myself.

I'm at the top of a hill, with a random throne behind me.

Then it occurs to me. I'm the target this year.

I turn in a complete circle and find that I'm inexplicably surrounded with crumbling stone and marble walls. My armor makes noise as I move, so much for stealth I suppose. After I've finished surveying my surroundings I jump off the plate, and eye the throne. It's oddly placed, I can't see behind it so I climb up onto it. I peer over the top and look over the land in behind it.

I stand completely erect and am horrified. At the bottom of the hill is the bloodbath. The plates run down the hill and dead bodies litter the green slope. The plates also lead to the Cornucopia.

Another message. The Capitol doesn't want me to die easily. Zebka's words about being a loose cannon come to mind. I will not have an easy or quick death because I'm the entertainment.

I get off the throne before I'm spotted. I decide to find a tree to climb where I can watch the field and get some idea of what's happened. Once I find a good tree, as quickly as I can with all the bulky armor I scale the tree. When I'm situated, I sit perched about 40 feet up. I can see the bloodbath fair well, but I also took caution to make sure that I am cover and concealed well in the foliage.

My eyes search quickly for Kai but thankfully I don't find him. He must have run at the gong like we were told to. My gaze drifts to the Cornucopia, after my fear for Kai dissipates.

Genic is standing in the middle of the mouth. He just watches, he doesn't move, doesn't make a facial expression, nothing. He looks pretty unscathed to my eyes, and he's carrying a sword in his left hand. His stance is ridged, his gaze is cold, he's in charge everyone knows it and they won't question it, unless they'd like to meet the blade of his sword.

I watch for hours. The tributes from District One this year are especially talented in the art of torture. I watch as the district one girl cuts a little girl's fingers off one by one before she silts her throat and the younger girl's blood sprays all over the girl from one. The girl from one runs her finger over her bottom lip and then licks the blood off her finger. The district one boy chases after the boy from five and tackles him. One takes long daggers and pushes them through Five's shoulders pinning him to the ground. One proceeds to take a knife and slice down Five's arm and thighs. One cuts deep enough to keep five alive but deep enough that five will eventually bleed out. Five will be dead within the hour, and there isn't anything anyone can do to help him. The Torture Twins as I've named them take a few others and do similar things. They also seem to be questioning their victims. They're looking for someone, and the way Genic is standing it's almost like he's on edge. It then dawns on me. He doesn't know where I am, and he's trying to figure out which way I went. He knows that I'm dangerous should I get my hands on a sword, that's why he's on edge.

I begin to quietly laugh, oh the damn irony. I must look like I've already gone insane. I once again am right over his head. Not literally of course but I can't help but think back to the hours we spent at the tree in the training center after we got our scores.

After they've killed off all the captives Genic become violently angry, and even though I'm nowhere near him it give me the chills. I can hear his voice, but I can make out his words. After Genic finishes his temper tantrum, the Careers head off in the opposite direction of me thankfully.

It surprises me that they don't leave any guards behind with all the weapons and food. It actually makes me suspicious, why wouldn't they leave anyone. My answer comes more gruesome than I wanted. The two tributes from Nine scurry desperately a crossed the field. They're about 25 feet from the Cornucopia when the boy slumps to the ground. The girl is confused just as am I, and she is looking around dumbfounded. She's then hit with an arrow in the shoulder, it knocks her right now on the ground. I watch as she sits on the ground and I can almost hear the squelch as she her yank the arrow out.

Wrong move, girl; wrong move. Now she'll either bleed out or die of infection. I can almost see the girl from District Two who happens to be the shooter just beyond the bush line. I'm so focused on the other tributes that I don't here the footsteps behind me.

"Hey! Do you plan on ever coming down?" A female voice rings out below me, causing me to jump and almost fall out of the tree.

I look down and find the District Four Tributes looking up at me with friendly grins.

"That depends. Are you going to kill me?" I retort

"Only if you ask!" The male laughs

"Don't listen to him. We'd like to be allies!" The female says cheerfully

Found some reason I get this warm vibe from them, maybe it's because they both remind me of Finnick or maybe it's just the District Four hospitality that they are so famous for.

"Promise?" I ask hesitantly

"Promise." They both say

I pause for a moment more and then I jump. My feet hit the ground and nothing happens. The three of us just stand around awkwardly.

"Well, I'm Cassia." I say introducing myself as well as breaking the ice.

"I'm Octavia and this is Jesse." The female says

"It's nice to meet you! Finnick said you were beautiful." Jesse says sweetly

I smile in thanks and I can see the similarities between Jesse and Finnick.

Suddenly they are both reaching for their swords and I'm instantly thrown into panic.

_You're an idiot._

_What were you thinking?_

_Run!_

_Dead Tribute Town, population you._

The thought run through my head.

"Hey! Hey! Relax they're for you! As a peace offering." Octavia says with her hands out defensively.

When I center myself and relax I see that the swords are exactly the same.

Twin Swords.

My hope soars through the roof. Now I actually have a chance. They hand the swords and sheaths to me. The swords are perfectly balanced in my hands, and I can't help but to smile.

"Alright we should start to move." Octavia says.

Jesse nods, and I agree as well.

"Wait. I want to show you guys something." I say excitedly

I lead them to the Throne and watch, as they are amazed. None of us dare to go passed it or even look behind it.

"Hey, do you here that Jesse?" Octavia says with a light in her eyes.

"Sounds like home." He says with a smile.

I'm confused to what they're hearing. All I hear is a rushing noise that I was more than likely to anxious before to eventually hear it.

"What is it?" I ask curiously

"It's the Sea." Octavia whispers excitedly

We decide that the best idea is to walk in the direction of the water, and then make camp somewhere. As we trek through the dense forest in silence with Jesse leading the way and Octavia bringing up the rear, I can't help but wonder why they wanted to be my allies? I mean I never asked or really wanted allies. Eventually I give up on trying to figure it all out. I just keep my mind focused on pushing through the forest.

After about two and a half hours of walking we stop for a moment to rest and eat a few crackers that came in one of the packs Jesse managed to snag as they were grabbing their weapons. We are soon up and ready to move again. I turn around to say something to Octavia who is about ten feet away, when suddenly a flash of something passes in front of me and Octavia is no longer there.

It takes a few second to sink in that the flash was a person, who had Octavia pinned to the ground.

"Hey!" I yell running towards Octavia

I tackle the hulking boy and we roll a few feet. We are caught in hand-to-hand combat and I struggle to gain the upper hand. He tries to keep me on the ground but I know the ground means death and I'm not dying today. I'm not sure how I get the advantage but I manage to somehow run a short distance away from him. I grab a hold of each of the swords handles and pull them from their sheaths. Stopping where I am, I can hear the boy barreling after me, I turn around quickly swinging with my left sword at a waistline level, and my sword finds a target in his abdomen slicing it open. I hear his grunt and see his guts begin to fall out but I remain focused.

_Live, live, live. _

This chant forms in my head. The boy is back up and ready for more even if he is bleeding out. His hand reaches out to grab my neck, but I push his arm away, twisting it so he lands on the ground and I slit his throat.

I slit this throat. His blood splatters on my cheek, and other various places.

I slit his throat without a second thought.

I slit his throat and he's dead.

Then it's like waking up from a dream. Jesse's hands are on my shoulders, shaking me. He's telling me to snap out of it and to come back. I feel dazed and hazy I just killed an innocent. Granted he was trying to kill me but I killed him first.

"Cassia!" I hear Jesse yell and finally I pull myself out of my daze.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asks looking me over.

I just nod and take an inventory of myself. Sure I was sore but I'd get over that, but would I ever get over how little mercy I showed to the boy.

"Hey, it's okay. Look we all have blood on our hands." Jesse whispers trying to give me some sort of comfort.

All I can do is nod. He finally steps way and I see another dead body. I guess Jesse was being quiet literal.

"Come on guys. We should keep moving." Octavia says quietly.

I just nod and grab my pack following suit. We walk for a few more hours until the sun is setting. By the time we've set up a little camp the Capitols anthem has begun to play.

Both from 5, 9, and 3 are dead as well as the boy from 11 and the girl from 12. I killed the boy from 11, Jesse killed the girl from 12 and then the Torture Twins killed 5, 9, and 3. Eight innocent children are dead, and I murdered one of them.

I don't sleep I just replay what happened over and over again.

I survived the first day at someone else's expense.

"Your dawn is my future."

End Day One.


	10. Principles, Perseverance,and Poison

**Hello everyone! It's been awhile since we've spoken! For that we are sorry! **

**We have some good news and bad news.**

**Good news we are writing a sequel! **

**Bad news depending on how long the next chapter is there is only one or two more chapters after this one. I believe there will be only one, but we'll see. **

**We have an idea where we want to go with the Sequel, and we are warning that it is going to be rated M. This fic is currently rated T but the next chapter on Cassia's journey will be much more intense. Just giving you guys a heads up! **

**On a brighter note, Starbright is working on the next chapter and it should be up within the next few days! **

**Please give us some reviews, we could really use some opinions from you guys! **

**Also thank you all so much for sticking with us, through this process! **

**Okay here is Chapter 10! Please read and review! **

**-Bee ;D**

**(carry-on-my-wayward-sanity) **

**ps. can we just talk about Pillowtalk by Zayne Malik? Starbright is living for that song right now lol.**

**pss. I also changed my user name from ItSeemedLikeAGoodIdea to carry-on-my-wayward-sanity. Sorry for an confusion! **

* * *

I watch the sunrise; I've sat guard all night seeing the dead boy's eyes in the shadows. A piece of my humanity died with him. I feel my heart harden and soul blacken.

I know I need to snap myself out of it and move on if I want to survive. Zebka said he'd see me in a week's time, and I plan on making it that far. No matter how strong my will to survive is; I still know that there is a chance that I will die. The Career Districts they are so sure of the fact that they'll come out on top. I feel like most of them don't even believe that they're lives are in danger because they believe that they can't die. I however know better, but that won't stop me; I want to go home.

The thought of Kai's where about crosses my mind. Is he watching the sunrise along with me and wondering where I am?

_Where are you Kai? _

I'm pulled for my thoughts when Octavia sits down next to me.

"Do you want to try and get some sleep before we head out?" Octavia asks me softly

"No, I'm good. We really we should find some sort of protein. We can't survive off crackers and dried fruit." I deadpan

"Jesse is actually out looking around for some meat right now. Once he gets pack we can cook it up and head out." Octavia says easily

We sit in silence for a while and watch the sunrise further into the sky.

"Thank you by the way. You didn't have to help me." She says as she draws in the dirt.

"You saved my life when you gave me the swords, I was just returning the favor." I say steadily.

"Well, regardless, thank you." She says sweetly

I nod and avert my gaze to the ground.

"Jesse had a hard time sleeping too. He had nightmares all night. Just remember you did what you had to, and something like this would have eventually happened." She says trying to comfort me.

"I know, but it doesn't mean that I don't feel awful about it!" I say in disgust and I get up and walk away.

As I'm walking away I hear someone crashing through the forest. I turn in the direction of the noise, I see Jesse running straight towards Octavia. Octavia also sees Jesse and stands up.

"Come on, come on! We gotta go!" Jesse says frantically as he begins pushing Octavia in my direction

"Jesse what's going on? Slow down tell us what's happening." Octavia says trying to move out of Jesse's reach

"No, no time! We need to move, come on!" Jesse says in panic as he continues to push Octavia

"Jesse!" I say grabbing his shoulders

He stops suddenly and becomes ridged with fear. I find myself staring into his eyes and what I see shakes me to my core. His eyes are wild with fear; fear that is so primal that it's animal like and it makes me want to run until I reach the edge of the world.

"Octavia, we need to go." I say backing away from Jesse

I grab her hand and I run dragging her with me. Octavia doesn't protest she just looks back to make sure Jesse is with us. I lead us through the tree weaving in and out of them, never letting go of Octavia's hand. I change directions every so often so if we're being followed it'll be harder to keep up. We run for what seems like hours, we don't bother with being quiet or covering our tracks, we just run. Only Jesse knows exactly what we're running from but if it's enough to ignite such a primal fear that I saw in his eyes I would never stop running.

I hear water rushing, but it's only a stream. I catch a glimpse of it and see that we're running down stream. I quickly realize that the water has to come from somewhere and I quickly circle back around to that we're running up stream. I lead us just close enough to hear the stream but I know that we probably aren't the only ones who are near the stream. We go from running on flat ground to running up hill, and the air slightly beings to thin.

My lungs burn, and my legs protest. Whatever energy from the dried fruit and crackers from the backpacks is gone, but I push harder. I feel Octavia slowing down; I hear Jesse's labored breaths, and the horror of actually having to stop sets in.

"Come on! Just a little further, we can make it to the top!" I try to encourage them

I just drag Octavia at a jog, and Octavia does her best to keep up but is having a hard time. Then I see Jesse collapse on his knees, and I drop Octavia's hand to go to him.

"Get up! Let's go, we need to keep moving!" I say trying to pick him up off his knees.

I put his giant arm over my shoulder and I eventually get him to a feet. Jesse and I start moving forward and we walk up behind Octavia who is bent over with her hand on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Move, Octavia go!" I encourage her frantically.

He stands putting her hands on her hips about to protest. Before she can utter a word my free arm is on her back and I'm pushing her up the hill as I help Jesse drag himself.

"Don't give up, don't give up." I continuously mumble to myself.

I push, and push. I know that the fear of whatever Jesse saw drives me, along with the adrenaline rushing through my veins.

After what seems like an eternity I can see the crest of what seems to be gigantic hill. A new surge of adrenaline through my veins, and I push and drag District Four the rest of the way.

Then we finally reach it, the top of the hill. I am met with an expanse of thick trees, and I can just make out a huge waterfall hidden in the thicket I walk into the thicket and try to find a safe spot to rest. I end up finding a relatively hidden spot where to trees come together to make a semicircle. I let Jesse down with his back to the tree, and Octavia slumps against him. I'm still to anxious to rest so I decide I'll go fill the canteens up at the waterfall.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get us water." I tell the half conscious duo

I get a couple of groans, and I almost laugh because the moment is so comical. I grab the canteens from the bags with I also hide, and I make my way over to the waterfall. I reach it fairly quick and I just stare out at it. I want to jump in to cool off but night is coming and I'd rather not freeze. I'm toward the falling water knowing that it's cleaner than the water slowly making it's way down the stream. Once all the canteens are filled I take a few gulps of the last one and refill it. The water is refreshing but as I make my way back to Octavia and Jesse my limbs begin to feel like lead, and I feel like I'm in a daze with my vision going in and out of focus.

Kai and I used to run for hours at a time back home, also grant it I hadn't run in along time but I shouldn't feel like this. Maybe if it had been a few years, no I shouldn't feel like this, something is wrong.

I'm stumbling through the trees and running into them. I don't remember where I left Jesse and Octavia; I swear I didn't go this far.

"_Something is wrong! Something is wrong!" _My brain screams

My visions swings to left a bit and I see them and I stumble towards them.

"_It's the water. The water is poisoned" _The thought crossed my train of scrambled thoughts.

Then I fall; I'm three yards away from Jesse and Octavia. Jesse sees this and attempts to help me. He picks up one of the canteens that fell when I did. I give on last push and roll onto my back and reach up to Jesse whose attention I've just barely caught.

"Don't-…Drink…water…poisoned…" I manage to get out.

My eyelids are getting heavy and just before they close against my will, I see Jesse make the connection and throw the canteen as if it was on fire. The last thing I remember is thinking that it was good that Octavia and Jesse were somewhat safe.

Once my eyes close I'm plunged into nightmare after nightmare.

(Dreams)

"_Calla, come on!" I yell to my sister_

_We race up a tree still in our reaping clothes. We find a suitable branch to sit on and we look out over District 7._

"_I was scared today. I didn't want to be picked." Calla whispers. _

"_Well it's only your first year, so there was a slim chance of you being picked." I tell her to give her slight sense of comfort. _

"_I was also scared that they'd pick you." She confesses. _

"_Well my names only in 3 times. There really isn't a reason to worry Calla." I tell her trying to ease her nerves. _

_She nods and we sit in silence for a while. _

"_I don't wanna die in the arena Cassia." Calla says suddenly with tears streaming down her cheeks. _

"_You're not going to get picked. Even if you do get picked, I'd volunteer for you." I try to soothe her fears. _

"_I don't want your life on my hands. I want to die on my own terms." Calla sniffles _

"_Calla you're just being silly now. We have entire year before we have to worry about the reaping again." I say doing my best to console her. _

_She just shakes her head and continues to cry quietly. It breaks my heart to watch but its just another reality of our world. We fall back into a silence again, and I look out at the forest instead of Calla's tortured face. _

"_Will you promise me something?" Calla asks randomly_

"_Anything you want." I say truthfully _

"_Tell Kai that you love him, and that I'll miss him. Also could you tell mom and dad that I'm sorry but I can't do this. Tell them that I love them and I'll miss them but we'll be together soon enough." Calla says solemnly _

_I'm beyond confused and beginning to panic what is she thinking_

"_And remember that I love Cassia. You are the strongest, most brave, most amazing person that I've met, and you are the best sister I could have ever asked for. I love you so much. I see you soon, don't forget me okay?" She says with a wavering voice_

"_I love you to Calla, but what are you talking about?" I ask in with my own wavering voice_

"_I'll see you soon." Calla repeats and kisses my cheek _

_Then she throws herself of the branch. She does it so suddenly that I don't have a chance to react fast enough. _

"_Calla! NO!" I scream reaching out as if there was a possibility that I'd catch her. _

_She doesn't scream, she doesn't cry out, she doesn't flail her limbs. I watch her soar through the air dropping fifty feet along side the old Ash Tree. I can't tear my eyes as her body crashes on the ground below. I hear a series of cracks, and her limbs as well as her neck lay at an unnatural angle. Hot tears are falling from my eyes and a scream that was bound in my soul is released. I scream Calla's name over and over praying that she awakes. I quickly climb down the tree, and stumble towards Calla's body. I fall to my knees besides her, and I cradle her head in my arms. I find that her eye beautiful grey eyes are still open, but no fear shows in them though they are not at peace. I slowly close her eyes. _

_I feel my own eyes close with grief. It feel like an eternity before I open them again, and when I do I am not longer holding my sister but the boy from District 11 whom I killed without second thought. _

_I let out a screech, and scurry away from the cold body. I bump into something and when I look up I find myself at the feet of Genic. His blue eyes send shivers down my spine. _

"_Pathetic." He says with venom. _

_I crawl away as quickly as I can, and I get to my feet eventually. _

"_How'd I get here?" I ask in panic_

"_What are you talking about? Have you already given up? I expected more from you Goldie Locks." Genic sneers _

"_No! Where is my sister she just jumped from the tree! She's dead, she's dead!" I yell in anger _

_Genic just laughs at me, as well as my pitiful attempts to gather myself. I suddenly feel the weight of my swords, and the body of armour that I wear. Then I remember where I am, and just exactly who Genic is. I quickly turn around to face him, and he sees that I've finally come back to my sense. _

"_So Goldie Locks who is it going to be; you or me?" Genic asks playfully _

_I draw out my swords and tense my body as I eye his every move. _

"_So is that how it's going to be then? I thought we would be able to be friends." He says with a fake pout. _

_I just stand still, waiting for him to make the first move. _

"_Come on!" He growls out_

_I don't move I don't even blink._

"_COME ON!" He yells enraged and takes the fist swing _

_With his swing heavy with power, it makes it slow so I'm able to dodge it quickly and just like that we are locked in a battle. We continue for at least ten minutes, we are equally matched and until someone decides to play dirty we would continue until someone just gave up. _

_I begin to tire, and I start to panic. I decide it's time to get dirty, so I quickly turn and I'm able to stick the hand that he carries his swords in but he doesn't drop the sword like I hoped. So once he is distracted I easily stick him just above his hip, and he stupidly looks down at the wound; this gives me a chance to end it. I rush towards him, my hand reaches his shoulder and I plunge my right sword through his heart. _

_His head whips up to look at me in disbelief, and I simply smile. _

"_It would have never worked between us. Sorry love." I say coldly _

_I'm about to pull away when there is a pressure in my chest, and then its like I'm on fire. I look down to find Genic's sword in my chest just as mine is in his, and I begin to laugh at the irony. I look up at him and see the sadness in his eyes. _

"_I'll see you soon." I say kindly and caress his cheek _

"_Soon enough." Genic replies with a somber smile _

_I jerk myself backward, effectively removing myself from Genic's sword. I don't feel anymore pain, just the bone chilling cold that sets into my soul. I fall to the ground, and I gaze up at the trees._

_I feel my heart pounding; it's slow and hard. My breaths are shallow, and the edge of my vision starts to blacken. I feel oddly at peace, and free. The next breath that I draw in I know is my last one, and my eyes start to close. The trees disappear, as does the sky, then the sun and then there is nothing. _

The pain is unbearable, my lungs are on fire, my heart is racing, and blood is frantically pumping through my veins. Its like I went down to far in the water and I'm shooting upward but not fast enough; then I finally break through the surface.

I fly up into a sitting position, I'm gasping for air and I'm so confused.

"Hey, hey! I'm right here, hey look at me Cassia." Jesse says putting his hands on my cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay. Relax you're safe now, it's okay." He says soothingly.

I'm finally able to focus in on his face once I've calmed down and I'm not frantically looking around. Then I do something that even surprises me, I launch myself into Jesse's arms and he holds onto me tightly. Once I've convinced myself that I'm actually alive and not dead, I slowly extract myself from Jesse.

"You good now?" He asks me quietly as if not to startle me.

"I think so." I say unconvincingly

Jesse just stays quite until I'm ready to move on to the next topic.

"Where is Octavia?" I ask panicking when I don't see her.

"I had to send her away." Jesse says painfully

"What? Why?" I say thoroughly confused again

"I couldn't let her be near you. You began to scream and I was afraid that someone would find us. So she is about a fourth of a mile downstream." Jesse explains carefully

"Why didn't you go with her?" I ask still confused at to why her wasn't with Octavia

"Someone had to stay with you to make sure that you stayed safe." Jesse explains further

"Why did you stay with me? You should be with Octavia; everyone more than likely knows where we are. You should be with her. Just in case." I scold him

"You only screamed once, I grabbed you and covered your mouth. When I grabbed you, you began to fight me. It took everything I had to hold you down, and damn I didn't think you were that strong." Jesse laughs nervously.

Its then I look at Jesse, and I take inventory of him. There are scratches up and down his arms, and his face has a few.

"Jesse…I'm so sorry." I whisper in shame

"After you kept Octavia and I going up that hill it was the least I could do." He says easily

I just nod and smile in thanks.

"We really should move though we've been in the same spot for way to long." Jesse suggests after a moment.

"We've only been her for a few hours we should be fine." I say with confidence

"Cassia you've been unconscious for three days." Jesse says seriously

My eyes widen in shock. Three days? No way, it couldn't have been three days. If I had been out for three days then that means we've been in the arena for five days.

"Is today day five?" I ask hesitantly

Jesse just nods.

"How many are left?" I ask not knowing if I really actually want to know.

"We're in the final five." Jesse says solemnly

My heart drops, the final five. Then my thoughts race to Kai.

"When did Kai die?" I ask dejectedly

"I'm pretty sure he's still alive, and I'm almost positive he's teamed up with Genic." Jesse says thoughtfully

I begin to feel faint instantly as the words fall from his lips.

"Hey! Hey, stay with me." Jesse grabs my shoulders to steady me.

"Sorry, will you give me the run down?" I ask with morbid curiosity.

"Well I guess I'll start from when we started running. The reason we need to leave where we were a few days ago because there was a bloodbath part two essentially. I came a cross the Careers, but thankfully I saw them before they saw me. I moved around so that I followed them from behind. They were being so careless, just crashing through the woods, and laughing like nothing was wrong. Then the Careers came across a camp with both Eight and the girl from Eleven. They were all asleep, and Genic slit all of there throats, at least they went peacefully. Then the girl from Two spotted me somehow and started shooting off arrows at me. So I ran and they all ran after me. Then that night I think it was an accident but both girls from One and Two both died." Jesse explains and takes a deep breath

"So day three about mid day the far end of the arena went up in flames. The death toll was Girl from Six, both from Ten, and the boy from Twelve. Then Day Four the whole arena stated to shake, trees started fall in and you could hear screaming fairly close. The boys from Two and Six both died. Octavia came up later that night and said it had sounded like the ground had opened up and wallowed everything in its path." Jesse continues.

I just nod dumbly, and I'm lost in thought as I absorb everything.

"What do you think our next move should be?" Jesse asks me and I know he's thinking of Octavia.

"Signal to her that it's okay to come up." I direct him

He nods and goes to a special point I'm assuming. He makes a noise I don't recognize, and come back to sit with me.

"So do you know exactly what was in the water?' I ask hoping he would know.

"I actually do. The fish at the bottom of the waterfall secrete a toxin that can be used as a poison, and can lethal. Luckily you drank from the running water where the fish didn't directly touch the water." Jesse explains easily

"If the fish didn't touch it how did the water become poisoned?" I ask confused

"The water evaporates and once the vapor settle where it lands it immediately become toxic so essentially if you were to ingest anything with ten yards radius you'd either become unconscious until the toxins worked its way out or if you had ingested enough then you would have died." Jesse further explains

"So say if I had taken water from the base of the waterfall I would have died?" I ask deviously

"Yes, you more than likely would have. Especially with nothing in your stomach to absorb some of the toxin, I think that's why you were unconscious for so long." Jesse chatters on.

I just nod and fix my gaze on the ground. After a few minutes I hear the noise Jesse had made earlier to signal Octavia, and she comes into sight rushing to my side.

"Oh I'm so glad that you're okay!" Octavia exclaims and hugs me

I hug her back and we relish in each other's embrace.

"Okay, so what's our next move?" She asks eagerly as she pulls away

"Well if Genic and Kai are the only ones left alive, then more than likely they're working together and seeing as Careers are predictable they're probably holed up in the Cornucopia." I say starting to form a plan

"Well if they're working together then they probably know that the three of us are working together and they're waiting for us to show up." Octavia suggests

"I agree, we either need to go well prepared or we need to ambush them" Jesse pipes in

I nod my head.

"I know this is hard with Kai being your best friend but I don't think Genic is holding him hostage or anything. I think Kai has turned his back on you." Octavia say softly

"I think so too. Oh well." I say saddened.

We sit around in silence, and a plan begins to take shape in my head.

"I think I know what we have to do, but you have to trust me." I say with my voice full of doom and gloom.

Octavia and Jesse both nod. I explain it to them, keeping one slight detail to myself and they agree to it.

"We leave at dawn then." I say with a smile

"At dawn." Jesse repeats and Octavia nods.

Octavia takes the first shift and Jesse and I rest since the most physical labor will be on us.

I'm not sure how this is going to all play out but I do know that one of us will be going home tomorrow and I wasn't going down without a fight.


	11. Vices, Vermin, and Victors

**Please read the Notes at the end for more information and fun stuff!**

Our plan was to create an ambush on Kai and Genic if indeed they were together. We had left the waterfall about an hour ago, and moving slowly. We had no food or water since we couldn't take anything from around the waterfall. Octavia I think was having the hardest time, since she had stayed up all night. Jesse had wanted to keep Octavia away from the action as much as possible, so I think he had planned it like this for the longest time.

"Well Finnick you could definitely use that sponsor money to you know send us some food or something!" Octavia grumbles behind me

I just shake my head and smile as we continue walking. It doesn't feel like we are making any headway, all we see are trees, bushes, trees, and a flower that's more than likely poisonous and trees.

There just needs to be something that breaks up the monotony of trees and such; then I have an idea.

"Jesse!" I yell

Jesse stops and turns around.

"Tag! Come and get me!" I laugh as I run passed him slapping his shoulder

I bank on the chance that they actually know how to play the game that I played so much in school.

I hear Octavia laugh, and just a few seconds her and her long legs are running passed me. I chance a look back and Jesse is just about to catch me, until I kick my legs into high gear and race away from him. He eventually catches Octavia who accidently trips over a rock, and rolls a few feet. Then Jesse catches up to me, he takes my hand and we weave through the trees with Octavia hot on our trail. We laugh and giggle while we play. It's nice to know that we can be a little reckless since there isn't anyone around, which is also depressing if you harbor that thought for a while. I'm not sure how long we play for maybe an hour just chasing each other around without any cares, and I'm sure the Capitol is just eating this up; especially with Jesse holding my hand, but I try not to dwell on that. I try and focus on the false sense of freedom that I feel with running, it's like we could go on like this forever. We actually cover a lot of ground, while we play.

Finally Jesse is "it", I can feel him at my heels but I'm running on super empty. We chases me for a while seeing if I speed up or not, and then he swoops in on me. His hands go around my waist and he picks me up and swings me around in a circle. Then he loses his balance and we roll onto ground. We land with me on half on top of him and half on the ground; we basically make a human T. My head rests on his chest; we just lie there looking up at the sky, laughing and completely out of breathe. I finally sit up after a moment, I glance back at him and I find him staring back at me. I can't help but smile, there is a wonderful shine of happiness in his eyes and I get lost in his eyes. We are stuck in a moment that neither of us expected, I start to feel a pull towards Jesse but it is instantly broken when Octavia come running up towards us laughing and the moment is lost.

"Oh wow! That was fun! Are you guys okay?" Octavia continues to laugh

"Yeah, we're fine Octavia." Jesse says somewhat irritated

She gives him a look as he gets up, as if to ask if he real is okay. He just shakes his head as if to say never mind. I look away to give them a moment, and I pretend to brush dirt of my pants.

"Want help up?" Jesse asks and is suddenly in front of me holding out his hand

I look up and take his hand.

"Oh shit…" He says as he's pulling me up

I give him a confused look; I'm about to ask what's wrong when he pokes at me cheek. The moment he makes contact with my skin I wince and pull back.

"You've got a nasty cut right on your cheek bone." He says looking very concerned.

"It can't be that bad, I can't even feel it." I tell him trying to suppress my panic.

A simple scratch can be deadly if it gets infected, and right now we have nothing to clean it with.

"Damn, I'm sorry. I should have been more careful." Jesse says remorseful

"Hey, it's fine. This won't kill me, I promise. Anyway we were having fun!" I say and give him a wink as I try to take the guilt off his shoulders

He just nods, and gives me a forced smile.

"Come on guys, we still have a lot of ground to cover." I say as I pick my backpack up.

We begin walking again this time instead of a bored feeling, there's a heavier emotion in the air. We walk in a single file line with Jesse in front, Octavia in the middle and I bring up the rear. We walk for maybe a little over a half hour, when we all hear the beautiful ringing of a parachute. We all look up and watch it as it lands in a tree it's almost comical to watch it fall.

"I got it guys!" I say as I take my backpack off and begin to scale the tree.

"I'm going to scout out up ahead. Jesse stay here with Cassia and make sure she doesn't fall." I hear Octavia say.

I hear Jesse begin to protest but ignore them and I easily climb the tree. Muscle memory takes over and it's as if my body just know where to step, or which way to twist my lithe body. Once I reach the parachute to find two containers, I detach the containers and I stop myself from opening them right away; they're more than likely for all of us.

"Jesse, catch!" I yell down to Jesse

I toss the containers down to him and he easily catches them. Once I begin my decent out of the tree I can feel him watching me ease myself down. Just as I'm telling myself to focus, my foot slips off a branch. I feel the bark tear into my shin of my right leg off to left side of it. I'm able to grab ahold of the branch that my foot slipped off of, so I'm just left dangling. I'm still up about a good fifteen yards, so I begin to try to pull myself up. I've never had excellent upper body strength, and it's never been a problem until now. The combination of being tired, worn down, and no food makes for a bad situation. I try several times to pull myself up, and I get fairly close but not far enough to swing my leg up over the branch.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit. Okay stay calm Cass, stay calm." I mumble to myself

I know that if I let go now and fall straight to the ground chances are I'll break either my legs or ankles. Or I could hit another branch and injure myself even more that way.

"Cassia? If you let go I'll catch you." I hear Jesse yell out to me.

"No you won't, because if you do then both of us could get hurt. I'm not risking that Jesse!" I yell back

"Think Cass, think." I say to myself

My hands are starting to tire and lose their grip. I start to panic, and I look around to see if there is any chance of me being able to get to another branch. When I do spot one, it's about 3 yards to my right and 5 yards down. I think I can make it but it's a huge leap of faith, literally.

I decide that it's my only chance of getting down, so I turn myself so I'm facing the branch and I start to swing my legs back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Jesse yells alarmed

I ignore him and try to concentrate.

"Cassia don't jump, just hang on until Octavia gets back!" He continues yelling

I've got my feet lined up with the branch when I swing forward, so on the next swing forward I let go, and I free fall. I hear Jesse shout my name and I fall for what feels like an entire minute but it's only a few seconds. I see the branch rushing towards me, and I put my hands out.

By some miracle I land on my feet, and I instantly hug the middle of the tree until I feel steady enough to crouch down and finish my climb down.

When I reach the ground, I instantly collapse to my knees with heaving breaths and hold back tears of relief. I hear feet shuffling and see that it's Jesse rush towards me.

"Sit back, sit back!" He demands, and actually moves my limbs for me.

My legs are pulled from under me, and I wince when my right is moved. When I'm finally sitting on my bum, I take a look at my leg, which is what Jesse is so worried about. From the base of my knee to the top of my ankle is ripped open with pieces of bark gouged into my skin that stick out. There is also dirt mixed with blood smear all over my pant leg, not that I was a fan of the pants anyway.

"This is bad, so bad." Jesse mumbles to himself

"Jess, check out what's in the containers." I say with my teeth gritted as he pulls one of the pieces of bark out of my wound.

"No they can wait I need to get the bark out before it gets infected." Jesse says as if he is a daze.

"Jesse check the containers. Maybe there is something of use." I grunt out as he continues to pull out pieces.

I can almost see what I've said click in his head. Jesse runs to grab the containers and brings them back over to me. He opens the first one and it contains 3 rolls and a handful of a fruit and nut mix. Jesse lets out a frustrated growl but is careful to put the top of the container back on tightly. He opens the second container and finds a few spiky green plant stalks.

"Yes! Those are Aloe Vera plants!" I say excited

Jesse just looks at them confused.

"Give me them!" I demand happily

I take his knife out of the holder on his waist, and I take the hand beginning to pound on the plant stalk. Once I've deemed it acceptable, I begin cutting it open. The gel begins to ooze out, and I catch some on my finger, then I quickly suck it off my finger.

"This is good, we can use this. I just need you to get all the bark out of my leg before I put this on it." I tell Jesse excitedly

He just looks at me confused but goes back to pick out the pieces of bark. To occupy myself from the pain, I tell him about the plant and all that one can use it for. He seems genuinely interested whether it's for my sake or not.

"Okay, this one is fairly deep, and I think it's a longer piece. So just hang in there okay?" Jesse warns me.

Well let me just say that it was deep and it was a long piece about an inch long, but thankfully it was the last piece. Since we didn't have any water to rinse the dried blood and dirt out I just slathered the aloe gel onto my wound. I also put a bit on my face as well.

I make Jesse try some of the skin and gel. His face is priceless; he finds it bitter and just generally unpleasant. I just laugh, and continue to eat it. I put the other two stalks in my bag, for later use and for Octavia to try.

"She should have been back by now." Jesse says finishing his roll.

"I know, I was just thinking about that." I say with a mouth full of bread, fruit and nuts.

He shakes his head, and we clean up putting Octavia's portion in Jesse's pack. We set out in the direction that she went, granted that we had to move a bit slower due to my leg.

It's then that we find a trail of blood, and it's fresh; only minutes old. Jesse takes off into a run and I follow suit as best as I can.

"No!" I hear Jesse yell in anguish and I know that Octavia is dying.

I round the corner and I see Jesse kneeing next to Octavia who is on the ground flat on her back. A whimper makes its way out of my throat, and I run to their sides.

Once I reach them I take inventory of Octavia's injuries. She's bleeding from her abdomen heavily, and it looks like where her femoral artery in her left leg is cut open. She'll only last a few more moments, and I fall to my knees on the opposite side of Jesse.

"Oh, Octavia…what happened?" I whisper and I take her hand

She shakes her head and looks back to Jesse.

"Make sure Ori knows I love her, and that I wish I could come home to her. I'm so sorry Jesse." She says quietly

"I will, and you don't have to apologize Tav (Tay-v). It's going to be okay, just relax." Jesse says soothingly.

"Cassia, I'm so glad to have met you. You are one of the bravest people I've ever had the pleasure to meet, and I'll miss you so very much. Thank you forever thing. Can you come closer for a moment?" Octavia say getting even quieter

I lean down closer to her as per her request.

"Don't trust anyone. Don't trust him, please don't. Don't trust him, he isn't whom you think. Don't trust him. Go home and win. Win for me? Please win for me Cassia." Octavia begs, and I instantly know whom she is talking about.

She sounds as if she's drowning, and I realize that she is. She's drowning in her own blood.

"I will Octavia. I will." I say and I place a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you both very much, thank you for eve-…" Octavia never got to finish her sentence.

She begins to gasp for air, her eyes widening with fear, her muscles spasm, then she goes limp, and air rushes out of her mouth making her body sag. Her eyes stay open widen with glazed over fear of the unknown.

"Your fight is over." Jesse whispers as he shut her beautiful green eyes.

Tears roll down my cheeks and I try to keep it together. Then her cannon goes off, and I lose it. Sobs wreck my body, and I feel the hole in my chest that opened up when my dad died, I feel it widen.

No, no, no, no!" I sob and I wrap my arms around myself

"Come on, we need to move. Whoever did this is more than likely still around." Jesse says as he stands

I look up at him; he also has tears streaming down his cheeks. He holds his hand out to me to help me up. I take it, and the sorrow in his eyes becomes more apparent. Once I'm standing he draws me into him, we stand in each other's embrace for a few long minutes, before he takes my hand and we're off running again. I trip over every rock, every root, and every uneven spot of ground as we run. I finally wipe the tears from my eyes, and stop my crying so I can see.

We run for a descent amount of time before we have to stop and rest. For the last mile I've felt like someone was watching and following us. I'm not sure if it's just paranoia setting in, or if there really is. I don't inform Jesse about my suspicions because I'm almost sure that it's just paranoia.

We've stopped just a few yards from where I first met Octavia and Jesse; it's a very surreal moment. We sit quietly in a bush line, for a few minutes when I hear a twig snap.

I look Jesse to make sure I'm not just imagining it, and he seems to have heard it as well; I close my eyes and focus in. I pick up on heavy breathing, and quiet mumbling from the way we just came, not too far from where we are sitting. I put my index finger to my lips to signal to Jesse to stay quiet, and he nods. I move to peek over the edge of the bushes, and I stand.

"Kai?" I say in disbelief.

He seems not to hear me; he's just stumbling around and mumbling to himself. I'm not sure what to make of this, he seems as if he's lost not only physically, but also mentally. I hear Jesse shuffling around at my feet; I hold my hand out to signal that he should stay where he is.

"Kai?" I call out a bit louder

He hears me this time, but he looks frantically around instead of following the sound of my voice. He ends up turning in a complete circle before he spots me. He looks at me with curious stare, like he isn't sure if it's really me or not.

"Kai, it's me, Cassia." I say loud enough that he hears me clearly

He looks around once again, and takes a step forward then stops. He's acting as if he really doesn't know what is going on, this scares me to the point where I get a chill.

I walk towards him slowly as if not to scare him. His eyes widen and he looks around again.

"Kai, it's okay. It's just me. I won't hurt you." I say with my hands out to show him that I really mean no harm.

I get within a yard from him, when I see it all click and the gears in his head start turning again.

"Cass? Is-is-is that really you?" He asks quietly tripping over his words.

I nod and he flings himself at me. He wraps his arms around my torso, and holds tight.

"I can't believe it's you! I looked and looked for you. Genic even helped me look but we couldn't find you. They took you Cassia, they took you and I thought you were dead. They took you from me." Kai rambles and it's almost like a child's rambling

_ Don't trust him _

_ He isn't who you think he is_

_ Don't trust him _

Octavia's warnings ring in my head, and now I understand why.

"Kai, Octavia, and Jesse didn't take me; they helped me." I try to explain

"Were you looking for me? I missed you." Kai says with a light in his voice

"Kai, did you hear what I said?" I ask curiously pulling away from him

"You missed me didn't you? I knew you did!" He says with a smile

It's like he isn't listening to a word I say. What I'm trying to tell him isn't even fazing him. I pulled further away from him, because I'm starting to feel very anxious about the whole situation.

"Where are you going?" Kai asks and there's a hurt in his voice that tears at my heart.

"I'm still right here Kai. You know what I'm going to grab my backpack and we can walk and figure out where we're going from here. I want you to stay right here, don't move an inch okay?" I instruct

"We can find the bastard from four and I'll kill him. He took you from me he has to die. I killed the girl, now he's next and he'll pay just as she did!" Kai says with such vigorous hatred

"Yeah, we can do that Kai." I say trying to hide my fear, though I must not be doing a good job.

"You don't have to be scared anymore, I found you and we're safe now." Kai says caressing my cheek

I almost believe him, he sounds like his old self when he was telling me that everything would turn out okay after my Father died. I smile and nod. I slowly walk back towards the bushes. I look back every few feet to make sure that Kai isn't following me. I pass through the bushes and I crouch down.

"I need you to run in the opposite direction of Kai and I. Kai isn't right in his head, he's lost all sense of what is going on. You have to run, he want to kill you for taking me." I blurt out

"No, no I won't leave you. I'll explain it to him that it's not like that." Jesse says bewildered

"I tried, you have to go Jesse." I demand

"No, I'll make something up. I won't leave you not-"

"Jesse! He killed Octavia. You have to go, and go far." I say grabbing him by his shoulders.

The shock, and then the sadness in his green eyes tear at my soul. Then I do something incredibly stupid.

I kiss him; I kiss him full on the lips. I kiss him with such sorrow, and heartache; he kiss me back with just as sorrow and longing that it consumes us both. I'm the first to pull away and I know that I will remember this moment forever.

"I'll see you soon enough, be safe." Jesse whispers

I nod and we both know full well that this is the last time we will see each other in this life.

I grab my bag and I stand Jesse's eyes follow me. I wink at him and give him a sad goodbye smile. I look out at Kai who is looking up the sky, and then I take one more look at the boy who was the first boy to call me beautiful that wasn't family or a good friend, the boy who was at my side when I killed the boy from Eleven, the boy who kept me alive when I was sick. I will forever be his debt if I live to see a day outside of the arena.

I have to force my legs to move away from Jesse, and towards Kai.

"Okay, are you ready?" I ask Kai

"Yes, let's go get him!" Kai just about yells

Kai takes my hand and starts to walk in Jesse's direction.

"Hey, you know what I think I saw some footprint back this way, going north towards the Cornucopia." I say pulling him in the opposite direction

"Yeah, but if he was headed towards the Cornucopia then it would be this way. Genic said to always go this way to get back to camp." Kai explains

"Well I don't think Jesse would do directly towards the Cornucopia, he would know that Genic would expect that. So Jesse would go around about way." I quickly lie.

Kai seems to buy it; nods and then we are on our way.

I chance a glance back and I find Jesse standing watching us walk away.

"Everything okay?" Kai asks me and begins to look back

"Whoa! What was that?" I say dramatically and point

Kai whips his head around to where I'm pointing.

"You know what, I think it was just a bird. Sorry to scare you I'm just a little on edge." I cover up with a half-truth

Kai just smiles, and gives my hand a squeeze. We walk for a few hours, and it's late in the afternoon by the Sun's accord. So I tell Kai that we should stop and rest for a few minutes. He starts to protest that we're almost to the Cornucopia, and that Jesse is getting away. I finally soothe him when I tell him that Genic will probably have Jesse waiting for him. That seems to satisfy him for the time being.

"I love you Cassia." Kai say scooting closer to me

"I know Kai, I know." I say with a genuine smile knowing that he actually does

"Don't you love me?" Kai's questioning continues

"I do." I say flatly

"Well, why don't you say it back?" Kai asks

"Why should I have to say it?' I ask annoyed

"Because I want to hear you say it." Kai continues to push

"I'm not going to say it. I already say that I do." I say petulantly

Kai's quite for a while, and at first I think he's fall asleep but he speaks up before I look over.

"You don't really love me do you?" Kai says sadly

"Are we really going to do this Kai?" I ask fully annoyed at this point

"You don't love me." He repeats as if he's in a daze

"Kai come on, let's focus okay?" I say rolling my eyes

"Why did you lie to me? Why don't you love me like you said back in the Capitol?" Kai asks angrily

"Kai I never-"

"Yes you did! You told me you loved me! So you not only lied to me but you don't love me back! He yells fully enraged

"Shhh! Genic will hear you at this rate!" I scold him

Kai turns a shade of red that I've never seen, and I'm momentarily concerned for him. Then everything happened so quickly that my head spins.

Kai is suddenly straddling my lap, and has a knife to my throat.

"You lied to me, why did you lie to me!" He yells

"Kai, Kai calmed down. I didn't lie to you. I promise!" I try to talk him down

"More lies, all you do is lie!" He continues yelling

"Stop yelling Genic will hear you and then we'll both are as good as dead!" I try to explain frantically

"What are you talking about? Genic wouldn't kill me, he's my friend, and he wouldn't lie. Unlike you! All you do is lie!" Kai yells louder and presses the knife into my throat harder

I'm at loss for words, I didn't think I'd die like this' I thought maybe my death would be something simpler and more peaceful. Not being yelled at by my best friend turned psychopath.

"Why don't you love me? I've loved you for so long, and I thought you loved me back. Why don't you love me back Cassia?" Kai asks his voice breaking and tears appear in his eyes

I begin to say something but he presses his knife even harder, and I feel a bead of blood trickle down my neck. I also begin to have a hard time breathing, as he is also cutting off my oxygen.

"Please, Kai. Don't do this." I rasp out

"I've loved you for so long, I watched you grow into such a beautiful woman. Then I nursed you back to health when your dad died, and you became so skinny. I thought you were going to die. I thought I was going to lose you, and I couldn't lose you. I love you so much Cass, so much." Kai says with so much sadness in his voice that my heartbreaks even more.

I move my left hand from his wrist that hold the knife to my throat and place it on his hip, but I keep my right on his wrist just in case. I begin to rub circles just above his pants waistband. He cries even harder, and lets up some on the knife.

"Kai, look at me." I ask hoarsely

He looks at me with his tear filled eyes.

"I do, I do love you." I say quietly

"What?" Kai breaths and hope fills his eyes

"I love you, Kai," I say wincing from the pain of my oxygen-deprived lungs

"You do?" He asks with hope filling his voice

"Yes, I do?" I rasp

"Say it again." He pleads

"I love you." I say a little louder

Then just as it had come, the knife was gone. Then Kai's lips are crashing down on mine, and I'm unable to return the kiss. He pulls away and looks at me funny.

"Are you thirsty?" I ask randomly

"What?" Kai asks confused on the quick subject change

"Are you thirsty? I just remembered that I still have water in my canteen." I say reaching for my bag.

"Yeah, actually I am now that I think about it!" He says excitedly

I smile, pretending that I'm excited for the water as well when in reality I'm glad that I've distracted him. I pull it and take off the cap. I see that he's look hungrily at the canteen, and I smile slyly.

"Here, you can have it first." I say easily

"Are you sure, I mean I wouldn't want…okay sure yeah I'll drink first." He says in a clutter of words.

I hand it over to him and he starts to chug it. He starts to slow down, but I tip it up so keep's drinking. When he has finally drank the entire contents of the canteen I pull away.

"Damn, thanks, but didn't you want any?" He asks happily

I just shake my head no.

"Okay, I don't think you'd have liked it anyway. It tasted kind of fishy, where did you get that anyway? Genic and I searched everywhere for water." Kai asks

"I just found a waterfall pretty far from here." I say simply

He just nods, and lies down. He ends up resting his head on my thigh, and I run my finger through his black hair.

"Mm, that feels nice." He sighs and closes his eyes

Tears begin to pool in my eyes, knowing what will happen in the next few minutes, and the poison in the water works quickly.

"Ugh, I don't feel good Cass. I feel so heavy." Kai complains

"I'm sorry Kai, I'm so sorry." My voice breaking

"What are you talking about?" Kai asks opening his heavy eyes

"The water, the water was poisoned." I confess

I watch as my betrayal sets in, and dawns on him.

"No…no…you would do that. I just need to rest I drank too fast. I'll-I'll be fine. Right?" He says in denial

"No Cass, Cass no. Please no, I'm scared. I'm so scared." He begins to cry.

"Shhh, you'll be okay. I promise you'll be okay." I say with a sad smile

"I feel so tired Cassia, can I go to sleep?" He asks sadly

"Yeah take a nap. You'll feel better when you wake up." I say my voice shaking

"Will you stay with me? Please don't leave me." He asks as he shuts his eyes.

"I won't leave you, I'll be right here when you wake up." I tell him as I run my fingers through his hair again in hopes of soothing him.

"Don't leave me okay?" He says again

"I won't I promise." I say with tears streaming down my face

He's quiet for a minute, and I think maybe he's fallen into the hallucinations, but then he open his eyes.

"Don't let me dream okay?" He requests simply

His eyes are clear unlike before when they were clouded with confusion and fear. Now they are clear and I know it's really him, and I understand what he's asking.

"I won't, I won't." I promise

He nods and shuts his beautiful blue eyes for the last time. He attempts to choke back a sobs but they come out anyway.

"You're okay, shhh you're okay." I say grabbing his hand

"I love you Cassia." He says as he begins to fall

"I love you too Kai. I mean it." I say choking on a sob

He nods and smiles.

"I love you so much, and I'll see you soon." I tell him quietly

He only gives me a half of a nod, before he slips away.

I let out a loud sob that shakes my entire being. Then I hear him whimper and I know I have to keep my word.

I take his knife and I place the tip over his heart. He lets out a cry and then I plunge the knife into his heart. He begins to choke, and blood comes out of his mouth. Then he goes limp, and I know it's finally over when his cannon goes off.

I look up at the sky, in hopes of finding an excuse for my actions or comfort but I find none; it isn't like I deserve either anyways. I look back down at the boy who was best friend, and I lean down to kiss his forehead, which is still slightly warm. Then I remove the knife and put it in my bag. I know I have to move soon so that they can come get his body, so I carefully lift his head off my head and place it on the ground.

"Your fight is over." I whisper to him just as Jesse did for Octavia.

I take one last glance at Kai and then I walk away, towards the Cornucopia. It was time to finish this awful wretched game.

Just as I begin walking, another cannon goes off. I don't need the Capitol to tell me that it was Jesse's. He probably reached the Cornucopia to find Genic and then Genic killed him. I take a deep breath, and I keep moving.

It doesn't take me very long at all to reach the clearing where the Cornucopia is. I walk right into the field filled with the setting Sun's light.

"Genic!" I scream, as I'm half way there

When there is no answer, I scream his name again, and he rounds the corner. His sword in hand, and I can see the blood dripping off of it. I shrug my bag off my shoulders, and unsheathe my swords. He walks towards me and I keep my path towards him. We meet and I swing at him, though he counters it quickly. I continue to swing at him, and continues countering quickly. I begin to get frustrated and I put more strength into my swings, Genic has to adapt to this but he doesn't do it quick enough and he almost loses his grip, and I take this chance to stick his shoulder. He grunts out in pain, but recovers quickly. He makes his move and locks me in so that we are face to face.

"Where's Kai?" He asks as if he's actually concerned.

"He's dead." I say flatly

"Awe what happened? I think I actually quite liked him." Genic fakes his remorse

"I killed him. In fact I poisoned him." I say nonchalantly

"Wow, you killed your District partner? That's cold, and wasn't he also your boyfriend or something?' Genic laughs

"Enough!" I yell and push him away

There is a silence, and then squawking. We both turn our heads to the sound and there is a swarm of giant birds headed directly for us, and it's too late to run. As soon as the swarm is upon us I just start swing my swords at anything and everything. Feathers and blood are everywhere; it feels like I'm fighting a huge wave of water. Then finally the swarm clears, the last huge bird is coming right at me its sharp break and razor wings coming to end me and when it gets close enough I cut it right out the air.

I catch my breath momentarily and I look over to Genic who meets my eyes. He still has a lot of fight in him, then I break out into a dead run. I vault over birds and how I don't trip over one is a miracle in itself. I'm headed straight towards the hill where all the starting plates are, I don't have a reason why I chose to go this way I just need to tire Genic out if I want a chance at winning.

I'm almost at the top, when Genic reaches out pulls me back and I fly backwards.

"Are you scared now?" He taunts

"No, but you are." I retort

I actually catch him off guard, and I smile smugly. This definitely pisses him off more than he was before. He comes flying at me, swinging down hard. I use this to my advantage knowing that if I change directions at the last second he won't be able to catch me because of all the power he's putting in his swing. This happens perfectly and I end back uphill where I make my way to the marble throne that I saw on my first day in the arena. Once I reach it, I don't hear Genic following me and I stupidly think that he might have actually fallen and impaled himself on his own sword. But like as fate would have it, I turn around and I feel the cold metal of Genic's blade resting at my throat.

"Are you done?" He asks like he's bored

"Probably." I say easily

"Awe, you gave up so easily. I'm not even out of breath." He says like he's actually disappointed.

"Sorry." I half ass apologize

"It's such a shame that I have to kill you. You seem like a relatively decent person. Such a shame, oh well. Any goodbyes?" He asks nicely

"Only one actually." I say with no emotion

"Well be quick the audience gets bored easily, and I'd like to go home." He explains.

"Oh, don't worry it'll so fast you'll be home in no time." I laugh

Genic looks at me as if I've completely lost it, and then I make my move.

I swing my second sword that he had stupidly forgotten that I had. I put some much power and strength in my swing that when I hit his blade his arm goes flying back. I was hoping that he won't have a very strong grip on it but nothing can ever go as planned. The look of surprise on his face is almost too good not to savor but I want this over with.

So with right sword I plunge it deep into his abdominal chest area, and I twist my blade inside him.

"Can you feel it? Can you feel your life slipping away from you, being sucked out from the being in the underworld? Can you taste death, can you hear them screaming you name?" I whisper coldly

And just as before, nothing ever goes as planned as I feel fire rip through my abdomen, and I gasp.

"Oh you didn't think it would be that easy did you? Don't worry though I'll see you there." Genic laughs

I push him away from me, and with him his blade jerks away. I stumble backwards and I conveniently fall into the marble throne; Genic laughs and falls to his knees.

I try to keep pressure on my wound but there is just so much blood. In honesty I'm not sure who is going to bleed out first. I can see the edges of my field of vision start to disappear. Finally my eyes become too heavy and they close. The last thing that I quite possibly would hear is Genic just laughing, but before I can tell him I'd like to die in peace I slip into a black void.

_And there is nothing._

* * *

**And that ladies and gentlemen is a wrap. Thank you so much for the past two years, and stick with us for so long. **

**Now I know you're all super pissed that we have decided to end it here, but good news! There will most definitely will be a squeal! That should be up as soon as next week. Bee (Carry-on-my-wayward-sanity) and I (Cass/Starbright) haven't figured out all the details yet. But we are super excited and hope that you will continue with us! I will also be going through earlier chapters and fixing them. Bee and I started this when we were seniors (Grade 12) in High School, and now we are sophomore's (Second Year) in College. Our writing style has greatly improved (at least we would like to hope) and changed so when we go to look back through we can't help but grimace at some parts. **

**Again we just want to thank you all again for all of you guys stick with us throughout this entire Journey. If you could just leave us a review even if you're just saying that you're just as excited for the Squeal as we are or just a Hello! We would really appreciate it! Thank you again so very much and we look forward in seeing you all in a week or so!**


End file.
